


Herd Mentality

by rthstewart



Series: Golden Age Stories [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Golden Age tale of duty and tradition, rights and law, the Courage of the Willful Filly, the Healing of the Valiant Queen, the Judgment of the Just King and the Wisdom of the Otter.    Wrongs are committed, healing is found, justice is meted, order is restored, dreams are fulfilled, and insight comes from an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duty

 Herd Mentality  
Chapter 1, Duty

* * *

"Oh my mistress," answered the mare, "if you were in Narnia you would be happy, for in that land no maiden is forced to marry against her will."  
Chapter 3, _The Horse And His Boy_

For the truth was that in that golden age when the Witch and the Winter had gone and Peter the High King ruled at Cair Paravel, the smaller woodland people of Narnia were so safe and happy, they were getting a little careless.  
Chapter 12, _The Horse And His Boy_

* * *

The first part of this is taken from my previous _Horse and Her Girl_ , with some variations. There is no need to read that story to follow what occurs here. The remainder of chapter is new. Rated T in this chapter for some naughty Otter talk though they are not as vulgar as in previous iterations.

* * *

Come now Gentle Beasts and Birds, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, that might you hear the Tale of the Willful Filly. The Tale of the Willful Filly is told in cave, nest, and den, in wood, mountain, meadow, and pond, so that we might remember it. For though Dwarfs build, and Birds fly, and Fauns dance, Naiads flow, and Dryads green, the Good Beasts of Narnia remember. So, Friends, heed my words. Stop and listen with your sensitive hearts so that all may know this lesson of duty and tradition, rights and law, the Courage of the Willful Filly, the Healing of the Valiant Queen, the Judgment of the Just King, and the Wisdom of the Otter. Harken to me now.

It begins thus.

Hwin was not sure what she was expecting from her long dreamed of return to Narnia. There had not been time to think about it in the secret journey across Calormen with Aravis. Once Bree and Shasta, that is Prince Cor, joined them, Bree and Aravis had done most of the talking. The perils and problems of Tashbaan had followed and then there had been the terrifying race across the desert to warn Archenland and Narnia of Rabadash and his invasion.

Once the army was defeated, there had not been time then, either. It was all merriment, a victory won, a Prince returned, Aravis settled (Hwin hoped), and celebrations. Only then had she really been able fret about her actual homecoming. Her worries had been relieved very much by meeting her Monarchs, the King Edmund and the Queen Lucy, who were very gracious and most grateful for Hwin's own part in the drama.

Hwin had been abducted from her Herd as a timid foal. She had ventured too deeply into Archenland to sample its green grasses and gone too far from her Herd and the protection of her Kings and Queens. She had been captured and sold into slavery to be a Tarkheena's dumb riding horse. She now returned to Narnia as a much wiser Mare, praised by her Monarchs, and a hero.

Whatever it was that she had expected in rejoining her ancestral Herd in Narnia, Hwin was sure that this wasn't it.

"No grass is sweeter," said Copper between mouthfuls.

"You are right about that," replied Melba. "That colt of yours is growing fine, Flora. Make sure he gets variety in his diet for strong bone growth."

Flora laid back her ears. "I've raised three foals already, Melba. You just watch your own filly, thank you very much."

"So, Hwin, the grass isn't as sweet in Calormen, is it?" Copper said, not bothering to look up from her eating.

"Well," Hwin began.

"Of course it isn't," Serge said, striding up to check on _his_ Mares.

Hwin let out a weary sigh and swished her tail, pretending it was a fly that annoyed her, rather than the stuffy Stallion. She had tried to express her views before but the Talking Horses simply refused to believe that anything could be as fine as Narnia. How they could speak with such authority when they had never left this admittedly lovely meadow, she didn't understand. Never again would she complain of Bree's _I-know-it-all_ manner. Bree had become a much more humble Horse after his experience with Aslan and in fact he _did_ have a wide and varied experience.

Very much unlike her present, dull company.

Serge's head shot up and he let out an irritated snort. "There's another Stallion coming."

The Mares' heads all came up too and they looked about, inhaling deeply.

"It is Bree," Hwin said, recognizing his familiar scent.

"Oh! He's that new Stallion!" Flora said, craning her neck about. "He's very handsome."

"Young Stallion like that should be settling down with Mares in his own Band," Copper said, returning to her eating.

"Are you going to join his Band, Hwin?" Melba asked. "You two would be so well- matched. You're getting up there, too. Imagine, five years old and no foal to call your own!" Her whinny was not kind.

"He's got no manners, that one, growing up in foreign parts," Serge said with an angry whicker. "He shouldn't be poaching on my Mares! I'll take it up with the King Edmund, I will!"

Hwin had finally had enough. She stomped her hoof angrily. "Oh, go eat some grass, all of you! Bree is my friend and I am going to speak with him!" Laying back her ears, she snaked her neck toward Serge and nipped him on the shoulder. "Serge, I have met the King Edmund and received a commendation of valour from him, and I assure you, he would not like you claiming I am your Mare when I have told you I am not yours and am not a member of your Band."

With an angry snort of her own, Hwin trotted off to see Bree who, contrary to Serge's ridiculous insults, was politely staying well away from the Band. He had learned Herd politics very quickly after four different Stallions had chased him away from their Bands when all he had tried to do was introduce himself.

"Bree!" she nickered. "It is wonderful to see you!"

He was looking warily beyond her to Serge who was acting like an idiot and prancing and blowing. Bree was a Calormene combat-trained war horse and he could have knocked the ridiculous Stallion over with no effort. Instead, Bree just turned his back on Serge as not worth his notice.

"Hello, Hwin. Sorry if I caused a problem for you with your Band."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Bree." She rubbed her head along his neck and he returned the greeting with a nicker and gentle nip. "I've not joined a Band, certainly not that one."

"How are you?" Bree asked, sniffing her all over. "You are annoyed."

"Promise me, Bree, that you won't tell anyone, but I never thought I would wish to be around horses who _did not_ talk!"

Bree stretched his neck and whinnied his laugh.

They turned together and began walking toward the River.

"You seem different," Hwin said. If she was annoyed, he seemed strangely quiet. "Is everything well?" Bree had had difficulties with this transition as she had, though his had been hard in different ways. She had suffered from too much Talking Horse company and as a new Stallion with no Band to call his own, Bree had had very little.

"I've come to say good-bye," Bree said. "I'm leaving the Glasswater Creek."

Bree had spoken this way before, sounding silly and falsely self-important. He didn't sound that way now.

"Where are you going?" Hwin asked.

"To Cair Paravel. The General offered me a position when we were in Anvard. I'm going to join the Narnian Army."

"Oh," Hwin said, feeling very deflated.

"I'm sorry," Bree said. He looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the Band. "I don't belong here, at least not yet."

"I think it's a good decision, Bree," Hwin said sadly. "You do know a lot about cavalry and war. You provided good intelligence to Narnia after the Archenland siege."

Bree's ears pricked in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard the King Edmund say so." And to his credit, Bree had not boasted of it at all. "King Edmund told King Lune you were able to identify the Calormenes, that you helped with the ransoms and repatriations, and had very good information about the Calormene capability. You have knowledge the Narnians do not have."

The Stallion rubbed his head against her shoulder. "Thank you, Hwin." They had reached the Creek's edge and one of the Otters came bounding up. The Otters at Glasswater were very loud and rude, but had been doing, Hwin had learned, very important work eating venomous snakes that Calormene agents had planted in the Creek several years ago. The Otters liked Bree because he had taught them a soldier's Calormene curses.

"Oi! It's that sodding Horse!"

_Sodding_ in this context, was a compliment in the language of Otters.

Bree lowered his head so that he looked the Otter in the eye. "You're Gnash, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the Otter said. He was prancing with eagerness. "Gimme something and I'll keep 'em all away."

" _Ecdadini gitten sikeyim,_ " Bree said.

Hwin snorted.

The Otter looked at her with a crafty expression. "It's a good one?"

"Oh yes," Hwin assured him. "Very foul." While Tarkaans were politely spoken around Human females, they could be very profane around horses. She had heard her share of curses in several Calormene dialects.

"What's it mean?" Gnash asked.

"It is a very rude insult to someone's ancestors," Bree said.

"Bugger that," the Otter said with a cackling laugh. He spun about, splattering mud. "Oi! Clodpoles!" he shouted to his fellow Otters further down the Creek. " _Ecdadini gitten sikeyim_!"

"He's a good mimic," Hwin observed.

Bree laughed in his _bree-hee_ way.

They walked together, following the Creek, not bothered by the Otters, though they could still hear them. Finally, they stopped and just stood together, swishing the flies off each other's backs with their chopped off tails. She and Bree were more comfortable with not speaking than the other Talking Horses, probably because they had both had to be silent for so long.

Behind her, Hwin caught movement and instinctively flinched for the danger.

"Squirrels," Bree said calmly. "It's nothing." He turned his head. "And one of the Fillies from your Band followed you."

"That's Rose. When she's not watching over the young Foals and Yearlings she's following me about," Hwin said. When do you leave?"

"Now," Bree said. "There's no reason to stay. I just came over to say good-bye."

"Oh," Hwin said, laying her ears back and her head down. But he didn't move to leave and neither did she.

"Hwin, are you happy?" Bree finally asked.

"No," she admitted. "Not really. Maybe my hopes were too high. Maybe I'm too Calormene, or too Human, or too much a dumb horse. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't risk everything with you and Aravis and Prince Cor to spend my days listening to silly Horses talk about whether the grass is better at one end of a small meadow, or another."

Bree nickered his agreement. "Come with me to Cair Paravel, then."

"Oh Bree, I'm not a war horse," Hwin said, though she was very touched.

He snorted and sounded more like his old, arrogant self. "No, but I'm sure there's something you could do. King Edmund and Queen Lucy did say that if we ever needed anything, we should just ask."

"But to do what, Bree? I was a Tarkheena's mount. I flinch at squirrels behind me!" Hwin sighed heavily. "I'll just go back to the Band." She rubbed her head sadly against him. "Good-bye and Aslan guide you."

"Good-bye, Hwin. I'll send word of things to you, if I can."

She left her friend and the noisy, swearing Otters and trudged back to Serge and the Mares with heavy hooves and a heavier heart. At the meadow's edge, she swiveled her ears and heard Copper chewing and talking to herself and Melba and Flora arguing over whose foal was eating better. Serge was trotting about huffing and puffing like a bellows and when he saw her, let out a piercing, compelling whinny that every Mare knew meant, " _Come here, now_!"

Hwin turned around and galloped back the way she had come. Bree was just starting to ford the Creek, up to his knees and the Otters were all swimming around him, exchanging good-natured insults.

"Wait! Bree!" she called and slid down the bank as quick as she was able. "I'm coming with you!"

Bree swished his chopped off tail and flicked water all over the Otters. He let out a triumphant bugle and Hwin added her own neighing chorus. "Bra-ha-ha! Broo Hoo!"

"To Cair Paravel and the North!"

ooOOoo

Rose stomped her hoof to shake a fly off her leg. She watched as Hwin and Bree crossed the Creek. The Otters were splashing about the Horse and Mare and saying very foul things.

_Ecdadini gitten sikeyim._

She repeated it to herself very carefully. What did it mean? It sounded naughty. Would it be naughty if she said it but didn't know what it meant? She would be scolded and bitten if any of the Horses heard her speak so. Serge didn't want that sort of low talk in his Band and Flora, his lead Mare, didn't either.

_Ecdadini gitten sikeyim._

Maybe she could say it and the rest of the Band wouldn't know what it meant.

Where was that place Hwin had talked about, _Kalorman_? It sounded very far away and hot. Hwin had said there had been a great battle in _Rkinland_ in a place called _Anvar_? _Anvil_? Rose had never been anywhere except up and down the Glasswater Creek.

She raised her head and inhaled, opening her nostrils to catch all the scents of water, grass, Trees, Otters and Birds. Bree and Hwin's scent was already fading.

Hwin was off to Cair Paravel to see the Four. Just like that.

Rose had always wanted to go to Cair Paravel. She'd heard the Otters talk about it. She'd even seen the Queen Susan once with her Wolf Guard – he was terrifying. Such a large carnivore. She shuddered, starting at her withers and shook all the way down. It was said the High King had _two_ Cheetahs.

Hwin was gone. With Bree. To Cair Paravel. Might they be eaten on the way? She supposed Bree would protect Hwin but without a Lead Mare, how would Hwin and Bree know where it was? Would they get lost? Serge and the other Mares always said there was no reason to leave the Glasswater. The grass was sweet, the water was clean, and there weren't any predators.

Instead of going off to Cair Paravel, Rose had thought that Hwin might leave Serge and go form a Band with Bree. Rose was nearly two years old and it was time to start thinking about leaving her home Herd and going to another, which the Mares talked about _all the time_. She'd heard it said that some Stallions used to keep all their Mares, even their daughters, and mate with them in time, but they didn't do that sort of thing anymore. Serge would find a Stallion he could trade with and she would go to a new Band and that Band would send a Mare to Serge's Band in exchange.

If Hwin went to Bree's new Band, Rose hoped she could go, too, and then she could hear their stories all time. From the way Hwin talked, Bree was a nice Stallion. Rose liked Hwin and Hwin liked Bree, so Rose thought she would like Bree, too. The problem with this plan, and Rose had thought about it a lot, was that Serge didn't approve of Bree and Rose would never go to a Band if Serge didn't approve of the Stallion. But Bree looked very strong and was a _war horse_ so maybe he could stare down and bully the other Stallions and impress Serge and then Serge would let her go.

But Bree wasn't going to form a Band. He was going into the _Army_. And Hwin was just… _going_. They were going to Cair Paravel together but they weren't going to _be together_ , a Stallion and his Mare.

Rose stepped out from under the Tree and said, "Thank you for your shade." The Dryad quivered and one of his branches dropped to gently caress her flank as she went down the slope to the Creek. Her hooves squelched in the mud. Hwin and Bree's hoofprints were still there, filling up with water. Rose stepped around the larger marks; her own hooves were still dainty by comparison, closer in size to those of a Filly than a mature Mare like Hwin and nowhere near as large as Bree's.

At the Creek's edge, she looked carefully up and down, and behind her and side to side, just as the Herd had taught her. She swiveled her ears and heard the Otters splashing and swearing. There were Squirrels in a tree on the other side of the Creek arguing. There were dumb birds singing and ducks paddling about. She inhaled deeply but didn't smell anything she didn't recognize and know to be safe.

"May I have a drink?"

There were swirls and whirls in the water so it might have just been the water flowing or it might be the Naiad. Rose didn't know what the Naiad would do if she didn't want anyone drinking from her water but it was always polite to ask first.

"Thank you." She spread her front legs out, lowered her head, and drank. She couldn't imagine any water tasting better. Still, she wasn't going to be like the Stupid Colt in the story who got eaten by wolves because he didn't keep his eyes open when he stooped down to take a drink (the stories of the Stupid Colt and his sister, the Willful Filly, always ended badly). She kept her eyes moving and looking all about. All she saw were the ducks; the female had a nest and was sitting on the eggs and soon there would be ducklings and that was very exciting. Rose loved babies. She watched the Foals in the Herd and loved to play with them and teach them what things were good to eat.

Rose raised her head again and drew back from the muddy bank to the firmer ground. She tasted a tall grass but found it bitter. The Glasswater meadow was much sweeter.

She swished another fly away and listened to the Otters. They were saying foul things but they were laughing and playing, too. She was so confused by what Hwin had done. Hwin was not going into any Stallion's band. Hwin would be _by herself_ with no Stallion to protect her. What did a Mare do if she wasn't in a Stallion's band? Rose had never heard of such a thing. It sounded very naughty. Unsafe. Unnatural.

Hwin had disobeyed Serge. That was _very_ naughty. No one disobeyed Serge.

And just then… "Rose!" Serge bellowed. "Come back at once! I won't have you being poached by another Stallion!"

Rose blew out with a sigh. She was still too young for any poaching, but not for long. The Band all said she needed Serge's protection. But who would protect Hwin, a Mare all alone in a big world full of carnivores?

With one final look in the direction Bree and Hwin had gone – that must be the way to Cair Paravel – North, Bree had said- Rose turned her head back to her father and Stallion. "Yes, Serge. I'm coming."

"You're moping," Serge said, laying his ears back as she pulled herself up the bank.

"No," Rose replied. "I liked Hwin. I'm sorry to see her go."

Serge bared his teeth and nipped her rump as she passed. "We're better off without those troublemakers. Hwin spent too much time in foreign places. She didn't understand her place in the Band."

Rose didn't repeat what she'd heard Hwin say. Hwin had _never_ been _in_ the Band. She didn't want to be in the Band. She wanted to go to Cair Paravel instead and talk to the Kings and Queens and _do something_.

"Have you been to Cair Paravel?" she asked the Stallion.

He snorted, disgusted. "It smells like a bloody barn filled with dead things and there are carnivores everywhere. There's no reason to go there at all when everything a Mare needs or wants is here in the Glasswater with her Band."

Rose walked back to the Herd. Flora whickered a welcome and Rose rubbed heads with Copper, Melba, and the other Mares. She was safe. Loved. Protected. The others watched out for her. She let out a sigh, lowered her head, and took a mouthful of the sweet grass.

ooOOoo

Hwin's scent was long gone from the Herd. Rose had heard Serge say that Hwin had surely ended up badly. The Mares all told stories about the Willful Filly who went too far from her Herd and disappeared forever. There was always a game at the end to see who could think of the most horrible end for the Willful Filly. _Eaten by wolves_ and _Kidnapped by slavers_ were the two that usually won. Hwin wasn't a Filly but she was willful and she _had_ been kidnapped by slavers, and she might have been eaten by wolves on the way to Cair Paravel.

The afternoon was warm enough that Rose decided to venture from the Dryad's shade to the Creek. She picked her way carefully down the bank. Two of the Otters were rooting around in the mud and crunching on snails. All of the ducklings had hatched and so the ducks were very busy. Rose could hear the Naiad. Her voice was high and thin and she was singing.

_Not the frost that freezes fell,_  
Not falling snow that icy chill,  
No such cold that makes me cry;  
But my love's heart grown cold to me.  
Bright as a jewel when first it's new  
but love grows old and waxes cold  
And fades away like the morning dew.  
And fades away like the morning dew.

"Oi, you there!"

Rose turned her head and the Otters came splashing up to her.

"You, Horse, you come here a lot."

"Hello," Rose replied. Otters were rude but they weren't dangerous.

"I'm Bitel," the female said.

"Gnash," the other Otter said, his mouth full of crunchy shells. "Who are you?"

"Rose. I am part of Serge's Band."

"Regular arse, that one is," Bitel said.

"Always trying to keep us from pissing in his precious water!"

The Otters both laughed.

Rose laid back her ears. " _Ecdadini gitten sikeyim!"_

The Otters laughed louder. "Little nag has got a mouth 'sides teeth!"

She thrust her head down and toward them and snapped her jaws. "And my teeth are bigger than yours and I can bite!"

The Otters laughed louder and danced away. "Good answer, Horse!" Gnash cackled. "Give us another!"

A flutter overhead drew Rose's attention; it was a very large black Bird flying toward them.

The Otters both stood on their haunches. "'That's going to be a Cair Paravel Crow," Bitel said. "We're due for a visit."

Cair Paravel! The Crow might know what happened to Hwin and Bree and if they made it safely!

"It's Harah," Gnash said, as the Crow flew closer.

"I can see that, you clodpole," Bitel snapped. "The Orange Lady's sent our payment."

"You there, Otters!" the Crow, Harah, called. She settled in the Dryad next to them. "Eirene and Lyall are coming from Cair Paravel."

"Tell us something we don't know, you git!" Bitel called. Both Otters were scanning the other side of the Creek. They seemed to know who, or what, was coming.

Rose raised her nose and caught strange scents. One was Horse-like, but not quite. It was different. And the other...

She blew out and backed up, alarmed.

Gnash turned around. "What's the problem, Horse? It's not like that dickwad Tiger of King Edmund's is coming."

"Yeah," Bitel said. "Lyall's alright. For a mangy fleabag of Wolf."

"Wolf!" Was _that_ the blood she smelled? It was _so_ frightening.

" _Sir_ Lyall, now," Harah said from the branch.

"Oh, that so?" Gnash sat back on his haunches.

She should run back to the Herd and warn the others. But Rose really felt very silly about it. The Otters and the Crow didn't care at all that a wolf would be appearing on the other side of the Creek at any moment. Surely, she could outrun a wolf. And, she realized that she didn't even have to run faster than the wolf; she only had to outrun the Otters, and that she could surely do. The wolf would eat them and she would be safe. Maybe he wasn't even hungry.

She took a tentative step forward.

"Lyall was knighted into the Lion's order by the Queen Lucy herself after Archenland," Harah said.

_Rkinland_! _That_ was the faraway place where Bree and Hwin had been. Surely, one of these visitors might know what had happened to them.

"Who is Eirene?" she asked, wondering about the strange Horse-like scent.

"She's a Centauress, Captain in the Army, and mage," Harah said. "You've not heard of her?"

"No," Rose said. That a Centauress was coming explained the not-quite-a-Horse-but-almost smell. She had never met a Centaur or Centauress before and was very curious. Rose took another step forward.

She could hear the sounds of a very big almost-Horse coming through the wood on the far side of the Creek. She didn't hear the wolf but she could smell how awful he was. "They're coming," she said in a whisper, scared and excited both.

The two broke from the cover. Even smelling them first, Rose backed up again; she was very alarmed. The Centauress was so big - twice Rose's size, larger even than Serge. And the wolf! Why was nobody worried about that awful creature? At any moment it could leap across the Creek and rip them to shreds; Serge had warned against such predators many times and wolves were the worst of all.

Rose stamped and tossed her head.

"Hullo!" Eirene called.

"You better have something for us, Horse!" Bitel cried.

"And you had better have something for me, Otter!"

The Centauress and the wolf walked down the bank and entered the Creek.

_They were going to cross! They were coming here!_

With a snort, Rose backed up, out of the soft, muddy footing, onto firm grass, and ready to turn tail and run. The only thing that kept her was that the Otters and Crow weren't afraid at all.

Above her on the Dryad's branch, Harah the Crow clicked her beak and black feathers drifted down and landed on Rose's nose. Rose shook them off. "Be easy," Harah told her. "You are as safe with Eirene and Lyall as with your Kings and Queens."

That was easy for a Bird to say; she could just fly away. Rose watched warily and saw the Naiad, who was usually very shy, rise up from the water. The wolf and Centauress were saying thank you to the Naiad for their safe passage. They _sounded_ very polite. Of course it wasn't as if a wolf or Centauress could hurt a Naiad.

"Gnash, go get the bark," Bitel said.

"Bugger off, you twat. Get it yourself."

"Oh bother," Harah squawked. She flapped down from her branch, pecked Gnash on the head and flew out of reach before the Otter could even bite her. "They didn't come all this way to bandy words with you two," the Crow scolded. "This is Narnia business! So do your duty and get the counting or it'll be no oranges from Banker Morgan!"

Rose had no idea what Harah meant but the Dryad must have understood because he dropped a limb and gave Gnash a shove.

"Piss off!" Gnash snapped.

"You heard the bleeding Bird!" Bitel shrieked. "Go get the bark or no oranges!"

With another string of foul words and a nip to Bitel's tail, Gnash dropped to all fours and ran off.

Eirene crossed the Glasswater first. She was a very strong, powerful looking, dark brown Horse in the back but a tall Human in front with shiny metal and leather trappings and things across her chest.

"Well met, Friends!" the Centauress said. She looked back, over her broad shoulder. "Lyall?"

The wolf swam and scrambled across the Creek and up the bank. He lowered his head; Rose tensed. But the wolf just shook himself and water went flying everywhere. "You could have come over to our side, Bitel, since you were already wet."

Rose was shocked. The Wolf spoke! He really was a Talking Wolf. He didn't growl, snap, or lunge. He smelled horribly and looked terrifying, but he had a low, soft, very beautiful voice, though Rose could see his gruesome fangs when he spoke.

"Are they in there?" Bitel asked, bounding forward to Eirene _and Lyall_. It seemed greatly daring to Rose. The Wolf would just have to reach over and he could bite Bitel in half. But Bitel didn't care and Lyall didn't, either. Lyall just sat on his haunches and scratched water out of his ear.

Bitel stood up on her back legs and pawed at the Centauress.

"Yes, I brought the oranges just as Banker Morgan has promised," Eirene said. She opened a sack slung from around her neck and lowered it so Bitel could peek inside.

Bitel squealed. "Hand those over, you nag."

Rose caught a sweet, fruit smell. It must be the oranges.

The Centauress pulled the bag out of reach and Bitel was left pawing at empty air. "You owe me the counting first, Otter."

"Gnash went to get it," Harah said.

Rose suddenly realized everyone was staring at her.

"Hello, Friend," Eirene said, speaking to her. "I'm Captain Eirene, Cavalry Company, Cair Paravel."

"I'm Lyall," the Wolf said, speaking again in his gentle voice. "I don't bother with titles and such."

Eirene swished her tail at him but the Wolf stepped to the side. Lyall raised his great, shaggy head and Rose could see his nose move. "You are frightened, Friend," the Wolf said, looking at her carefully. "Is something wrong? Do you need aid?"

"No! I'm fine!" Rose said, even though she wasn't. She stamped nervously. The Herd had said that predators could smell fear; Eirene was part Horse and she wasn't afraid of the Wolf but she could surely stomp him to death. Lyall smelled all wrong but he sounded very nice and he wasn't acting like a threat at all. "I'm Rose."

Gnash came running back, bounding along the grass alongside the Creek. He had a piece of bark between his teeth. He stopped in front of Eirene and stood on his haunches but he was so short and she was so tall, Eirene couldn't reach the bark he held in his paws. To help, the Dryad extended a long, thin branch, took the bark from Bitel and gave it to Eirene.

"Thank you, Friends," Eirene said, looking at Gnash's piece of bark. They all were very solemn. "So the numbers continue to drop?"

"Yeah," Bitel said. "We caught four little snakes just after the spring thaw that were coming out of winter hibernation; this is the first Spring we've not found any eggs."

"Even to the headwaters?"

"From there all the way down to the sea," Gnash said. "Nuthin."

The Otters were always so rude; Rose was surprised at how really serious they were about this.

Eirene pulled the bag off that was slung over her neck. "Well done, Otters. Narnia thanks you for your guarding of the Glasswater. For her part, Banker Morgan is most especially grateful for your duty and vigilance."

Gnash and Bitel both rose up on their haunches with excited chirps and this time when they began pawing at the bag, Eirene let the oranges fall out.

It was very funny to see the Otters roll the oranges around and swear at each other. They had apparently done some duty involving catching snakes that was important to Narnia and were getting a reward for it. Rose could tell that Eirene was pleased and Lyall was wagging his tail. When one of the oranges started sliding down into the Creek, Lyall pushed it back with his nose before it rolled into the water. It looked like the Naiad was trying to reach the oranges herself as there was a thin stream of water moving _up_ toward them from the Creek.

In a flurry of curses and mutters, the Otters rolled the oranges away. A ripple of water followed them.

"The Naiad here likes the oranges because they float," Eirene said. "They'll make a game of it until the oranges are battered beyond recognition and truly disgusting."

From her branch, Harah fluffed her feathers again and more black feathers floated down. "I'll do another pass and speak to the Eagles before we go. We're bringing good news back to Cair Paravel, no mistake!"

"Thank you, Harah," Eirene said as the Crow flew off.

Lyall dropped onto the ground with a sigh and yawned. Rose flinched at his long teeth and the scent of rank, meat-eater breath.

Proving that Serge was right about how carnivores could understand their prey, Lyall said, "Don't worry, Rose, I am not going to eat you."

"You aren't?"

Lyall yawned again. "I could make a joke about having just eaten a whole cow before we arrived, or that I think horse is too gamey, but I'll spare you my ill humour and just say emphatically that Talking Beasts do not harm other Talking Beasts."

"Never!" Eirene looked at her and Rose lowered her head. The Centauress' ways were very direct, but she spoke very gently. "Rose, no matter what you've heard about the Long Winter, you have nothing to fear from another Narnian. We're all here today to protect everyone in the Glasswater."

Eirene walked forward and put her arm out. Rose shied a little but Eirene knew just how to scratch that place on Rose's own withers that only another Horse could reach. Feeling very brave, Rose put her own neck out and nibbled on Eirene's flank.

"Don't suppose anyone would scratch my belly?" Lyall said. "Didn't think so." The Wolf stood and shook himself again and Rose knew she had to speak up or they would leave and she would lose her chance.

Her words came out in rush. "Do you know Hwin? Did she make it to Cair Paravel? I've been ever so worried. Is she alright? Is she alive?"

"You know Hwin and Bree?!" Eirene exclaimed. "And of course you do! They came from the Glasswater, didn't they? Yes, they are both very well!"

"She's Ambassador Hwin now!" Lyall said, wagging his tail again. "She did such great service to Narnia in our dealings with the Tisroc, may he rot forever, their Majesties appointed her to Galma. We saw her ship off barely a ten-day ago."

This all sounded so exciting! "Ship?" Rose asked. "What's Galma?"

"Galma is an island off the northern coast of Narnia," Eirene said. "You have to get there by sailing on a ship, which is something that floats on water and moves people and things from one place to another."

Rose had seen logs floating on the Glasswater with turtles and birds on them. She supposed it was the same. "What Band did Hwin join? Which Stallion is protecting her?"

"She's not in any Band," Eirene said. "The crown of Narnia protects our ambassadors."

"And all Narnians," Lyall added.

Rose could see that they were both very serious about the duty to protect others. Lyall had even offered to help her before just because he knew she was nervous and thought she was afraid of something - besides him and his teeth. The Otters were doing the same thing, too, doing their duty to protect Narnia. It made her feel safe beyond what the Herd did. Narnia was a bigger place than she had imagined and she felt better knowing that Eirene and Lyall were out in it.

"And what about Bree?" she asked.

"He is in my own Company," Eirene said, sounding very pleased. "Bree is a wonderful addition to the Narnian Army. He's set a whole new fashion with all the Horses asking the Dwarfs to cut their tails off."

Rose looked back at her own long, fine tail and felt a little guilty. She knew some of the Mares had mocked Hwin for her chopped off tail and now they looked silly indeed for Hwin was a very important Mare if the Kings and Queens had sent her off in a ship to do their work.

But that led to another question. "How did Hwin get to Galma without a Lead Mare to tell her where to go?"

"Captain Nanshe sailed the ship to Galma with Ambassador Hwin aboard," Lyall answered.

"It must be a _very_ big ship to hold a Horse and others besides," she said. She saw a thin branch floating down the Glasswater Creek. "I can't imagine what it looks like!"

"We usually have several ships docked at Cair Paravel," Eirene said. "I prefer overland travel myself."

"I've always wanted to see Cair Paravel," Rose admitted, wistfully. "And now I want to see ships, too."

"There's an easy solution to that," Eirene said. "You are welcome to return with us."

Rose was so shocked she blew out her nose and pawed the ground. "Me?! To Cair Paravel?!"

"Why not?" Lyall asked.

A little seed, wild and hopeful, sprouted in her heart - _Yes, Rose, why not? You have Lyall's protection and a Lead Mare in Eirene. Why not go?_

And as quickly as it sprouted, the seed died. She was going to another Stallion's Band soon. She couldn't just run off to Cair Paravel to see ships and maybe go all the way to Galma to see Hwin. If she acted like the Willful Filly, no Stallion would want her. If she left, Serge wouldn't be able to trade her and that would weaken the strength of her ancestral Herd. Other Stallions would start challenging Serge and try luring the other Mares away. It would bring shame to her and her Band.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I have to stay," she told them. "I'm almost old enough for Serge to send me to another Band."

"Oh, I see," Eirene said. "You've not had your first season yet?"

"No," Rose said.

"Soon though," Lyall said.

Rose wondered how the Wolf knew what she herself didn't.

"Serge will select another Band for me and he'll get a new Mare in exchange."

Rose felt like maybe she had said something impolite because Eirene and Lyall, who had seemed so warm, suddenly seemed unhappy.

"No little irony there," she heard Lyall mutter, and Rose didn't understand what the Wolf meant.

"Quite." Eirene looked at the Wolf then drew herself up tall and swished her tail. She spoke with the same sort of authority as any Stallion or his Lead Mare, which was shocking to her. She wasn't accustomed to seeing females acting this way. "Rose, I want you to know that no Narnian is forced to bond with another if he or she does not wish it." Eirene stomped a hoof and mud splattered everywhere with the force of it. "You are old enough to make your own decisions and if you do not want to go into another Band, yet, you do not have to."

Rose knew how to explain it in a way Eirene and Lyall would understand. "It's my duty," she told them. "Just like you have your duty, I have mine."

"And so you do," Lyall said. He bent his front leg and gave her a little bow.

Eirene let out a horse-like sigh that came from deep in her belly. "Just so long as it is a duty you want to undertake, Rose. And you can do your duty to Band and to Narnia and still come to Cair Paravel, too."

Rose didn't see how that was possible. "Thank you for the news about Hwin and Bree."

"If you change your mind, send word to me or Lyall," Eirene said.

"We monitor the Glasswater very closely to keep everyone safe," Lyall added. "Bespeak the Dryad here." The Tree rustled. "Or the Naiad, or any of the Otters, or any passing Bird. Any of them will get word to us at Cair Paravel."

Then, Lyall and Eirene said their good-byes and turned back the way they had come. Rose stayed with the Dryad and watched them cross the Glasswater. On the other side, Harah flew down and landed on Eirene's back. They climbed up the bank and followed a path into the trees that swallowed them up.

The Dryad dropped a branch and gently scratched her withers. Rose waited until the scents and sounds of Wolf and Centauress faded. Then she turned away and trudged back up the slope. It was time to go home.

* * *

Chapter 2 to follow, _Rights_

This story in three parts will take a darker turn in chapter 2.  The dub con warning applies to chapters 2 and 3.

The Dryad's song is taken from bits and pieces of the old Scottish tune, _The Water is Wide_ , originally known as _Waly, Waly, gin Love be bonny_

My thanks to Starbrow who understood what I was trying to do here and encouraged me to push somewhere I've not been before.


	2. Rights

**Herd Mentality**  
Chapter 2, _Rights_

* * *

"Now, Bree," He said, "you poor, proud, frightened Horse, draw near. Nearer still, my son. Do not dare not to dare. Touch me. Smell me. Here are my paws, here is my tail, these are my whiskers. I am a true Beast."  
Chapter 14, _The Horse and His Boy_

"Oh my mistress," answered the mare, "if you were in Narnia you would be happy, for in that land no maiden is forced to marry against her will."  
Chapter 3, _The Horse And His Boy_

And they made good laws and kept the peace and saved good trees from being unnecessarily cut down, and liberated young dwarfs and young satyrs from being sent to school, and generally stopped busybodies and interferers and encouraged ordinary people who wanted to live and let live.  
Chapter 17, _The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter contains reference to actual and threatened emotional and physical abuse and rape. The victim is Horse, not Human, but the impact, consequences, and critique of rape culture are very much the same.** _

* * *

And so Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam, we continue the story of the Willful Filly, a tale of wrongs done, healing found, justice meted, order restored, dreams fulfilled, and how wisdom was found in an unlikely place.

After meeting the Centauress and Wolf, the Filly Rose returned to her Stallion's Band. As often the case, the glimpse of a world bigger than the end of your nose leads to questions and stirs dreams that once glimpsed are not easily stifled. Rose saw that there were many Narnians who watched the Glasswater and she began to speak with the Birds and Hounds who traveled there for she was eager to ever learn more of the places beyond the meadow where her Band grazed. The reasons for the vigilance Rose did not know, for she had not yet heard the sad stories of the _Death of the Hound_ and _The Baker Who Learned to Fly._

Rose learned that the Otters, though uncouth in manners, had lived at Cair Paravel and knew of those who lived there. Harah, a clever Crow from the Murder, would appear every 10-day and speak to the Otters. Harah brought a kindly message to Rose from Eirene and Lyall. Rose asked the Crow to deliver a message in return. In this way, Rose learned of Crows' ways and how they coveted Shinys. Rose dug up a shiny rock with her hoof and gave it to Harah so that the Crow would carry her greeting back to the Centauress and Wolf.

Then one day, as the summer turned hot and golden, Serge summoned Rose and pronounced his doom.

"Your first heat is starting soon. You have to leave."

Rose wondered why this surprised her. She'd felt something coming, she'd known it was coming. But now that it was finally here just when she was learning so much from the Narnians around her about life beyond the Glasswater Herds, she balked.

"Do I have to leave?"

Serge's ears went back flat. Arching his neck, he stomped and bared his teeth. "Of course you do," he snapped. "It's your duty. What would you do otherwise, fritter all your time at the Creek? You have to go. If you stay, I'll end up mating with you and weakening our Band."

There were rumors that some Talking Stallions practiced those ways, as the dumb horses did. Rose didn't want that. Serge was her own sire. Surely there were alternatives. "Couldn't I just go away? I've had offers to go to Cair Paravel and..."

"Absolutely not!"

Serge snaked his neck out and struck. His teeth sank into her shoulder. Rose cried and swerved to avoid his kicking back leg.

"I've traded you to Kethin. He's giving me Gwen in exchange. She's a strong, young Mare and she'll get me good foals."

He'd _already_ traded her? "Kethin?" Rose repeated, shocked at the speed of this.

"Gwen's ready to mate so I want her here immediately. It's all settled."

Around her, some of the other Mares whickered. "You're so lucky, Rose!" Melba said. "Kethin is an excellent match! He's very handsome. You'll get fine foals from him."

"He's a strong, experienced Stallion," Flora added, sounding very approving. "He'll scold those flighty ways right out of you. Teach you to be sensible and keep your nose in the grass where it belongs."

"But..."

Rose never finished her sentence. Serge charged straight at her. Startled, she wheeled and bolted. The Stallion drove her forward, away from her Herd, from their meadow, from the Creek and her friends, and further and further away from the trail through the Trees that led to Cair Paravel.

Birds flapped up from the tall summer grasses and the small dumb animals scattered as Rose galloped the length of the familiar meadow. Whenever she stumbled, Serge would nip her hind end.

"Faster!" he urged. "Kethin is expecting a light, quick, fancy Mare and I don't want to keep him waiting." She galloped flat out, hooves flying over the dry ground, each step further from the path she had wanted to take.

"There! That way!" Serge said and nipped her in the side. She stumbled on the sudden, sharp turn. "Don't be so clumsy!" He drove her toward a slope that marked the end of her Band's grazing territory.

They galloped up and over the rise and Rose smelled and then saw the two horses on the far side of a grassy dell. Kethin was an older Stallion, heavy and gray with a thickly crested neck. His legs were strong, feathered, and seemed as thick as tree trunks. He was deeply scarred all over from battles with other Stallions. Gwen, next to him, was built like her sire, solid and strong. She wasn't dainty the way Rose herself was - Serge was a much lighter Stallion and Rose's own mother was little taller than a pony.

"Now, slow down, head up, tail up, act like the honour this is and not as if you're running away," Serge ordered. "If you shame me or your Herd, I'll kick you so hard, you'll limp for a month. Don't make us look weak or he might challenge me."

She didn't want anything bad to happen to her Herd, her mother, sisters, and aunts. So, Rose slowed to a stately walk, arching her neck and setting her hooves carefully and delicately. She turned and looked at Serge. "I don't..."

"Go!" he ordered.

Steeling herself and settling her breathing, Rose did as she was told. Kethin nipped Gwen on the rump; Gwen startled and trotted forward. Rose felt that Gwen was as reluctant as she. It was all happening too quickly and she was helpless to do anything about it.

_I didn't want to do this yet. I'm not ready._

They passed each other. Rose managed to say, "I hope you will be happy, Gwen."

"And you. Good-bye."

Dragging her hooves wouldn't change the outcome. Showing that she had been trained properly, Rose approached her new Stallion as an obedient Mare ought, head down, tail down, head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

Behind her she heard Serge and Gwen exchange brief greetings and trot away.

She was alone.

Kethin walked around her, looking her over, sniffing. "You are a pretty little thing, Rose. Serge didn't lie. You _are_ nicely put together and your movement was very good coming over the hill."

"Yes, thank you," she said miserably staring down at the ground. Kethin's hooves were enormous, twice the size of her own. Up close, she could see how badly scarred he was. Kethin was older than Serge and far more experienced but still young enough to be strong. Serge was right to be wary of Kethin.

"I know it's difficult for a young Mare taken from her Herd but this is how it is, Rose, and how it has always been. It's how Aslan made us. You submit to me, I mount you, you bear as many foals as Aslan blesses you with, and I protect you all. It is a good and peaceful life for us."

Rose had been thinking a lot about that protection and wondering if maybe Stallions like Kethin and Serge were really just protecting her from _other_ Stallions.

"Narnia protects us too, and keeps us safe from predators and snakes."

"I don't like it when my Mares contradict me. I'm much wiser than you are." Kethin laid back his ears and nipped her on the flank.

Rose flinched.

"Don't move unless I tell you to, Rose. I don't like that either." Kethin shoved his nose under her tail and sniffed. "Good. Serge said you were almost ready. You are."

Rose swung her hind end away, startled and clamped her tail down. One back leg went up, pawing in the air. She wanted to kick...

Kethin shoved her so hard Rose nearly went to her knees and his teeth clamped down on her neck. She struggled, cried out, and he bit harder. He was so much bigger. Rose sagged and he released her. "

"That's better. No fighting. It's dangerous for both of us." He nibbled her neck gently, and then again went to her hindquarters. "Now, Rose, head down, push your tail to the side, and I'll mount you. I warn you, it's hard for little Mares like you at first. But you'll get used to it the more I do it. Some Mares even enjoy it, eventually."

"What?" Rose shied away. "Why!? I..."

"You're close to heat," Kethin said, stretching his neck out. "I can smell it. Mounting you will make it happen faster."

She'd never heard of such a thing. This wasn't how it was done in her Band. Her old Band. "I'm not ready, Kethin. I..."

"Have you ever been in heat before?"

"Well, no," Rose had to admit.

"Mounting you regularly brings you to heat faster and makes it stronger; it quickens your body to do what Aslan commands you to do. I've mounted many, many Mares this way and gotten foals on all of them."

"Can't I wait until I actually do..."

"Wait? Why? You want a foal of your own, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but I don't want..."

"Don't want to?" He snorted and sounded impatient. "Having foals is _your_ purpose. It's why you were born. It's why Serge traded you - to give me foals so we both do our duty to Narnia and to Aslan. So be a good Mare, stop talking, put your head down, and move that tail."

Knees shaking, Rose did as she was told and submitted.

ooOOoo

Kethin's Band was very large. A few of the Mares were pleasant but Rose was the newest so the Lead Mare and her pack pushed Rose to the outer perimeter of the grazing at the edge of a wood that ringed the Band's territory. The grass was stubby and dry and no one paid her any mind. She was sore and bleeding from Serge and Kethin's bites and where Kethin's hooves had dug into her back.

She found where the Herd watered but there weren't any Otters or Talking Birds. If there was a Naiad living in the spring, he or she did not appear. Rose always had difficulties starting conversations with Trees. She did see one Crow, so large, she thought he was from the Cair Paravel Murder, but the Bird flew away before she could speak to him.

Kethin was very carefully inspecting each of his Mares, sniffing her, deciding if she was close enough to heat for mating, and mounting her if she was. Many of them were already heavy with foals or were nursing new foals. There were _so many_. Rose loved foals.

_But I don't want one yet._

These Mares were obedient and doing their Stallion's will and he said it was Aslan's will, to have foals, season after season. Who was she to question it? She was just what Kethin and Serge said she was, a foolish, willful, ignorant Filly. She didn't know anything.

Across the pasture, Kethin nosed a dour little Mare, smaller even than Rose herself, who didn't even look up from her eating. Rose could see the Mare move her tail, brace her legs, and then Kethin mounted her. The Mare nearly buckled under his weight but kept on eating.

Maybe Kethin and Serge were right. Maybe Mares weren't supposed to do anything except eat, mate, and bear foals. All of them, the older, wiser Stallions and their Lead Mares, they couldn't all be wrong, could they? Rose was wicked to think otherwise.

_Except what about Hwin and Bree?_

Kethin slid off the little Mare with a grunt and went to the next, a rangy Filly younger even than Rose herself.

_I want to see a ship. I want to know what's at the end of that path that Hwin and Bree and Eirene and Lyall all took to Cair Paravel._

It was selfish, willful and shameful to want these things. But it didn't stop her from wanting them.

When Kethin was at the far side of the pasture, preoccupied with another Mare, Rose backed into the wood and turned her nose to the northeast, toward home.

Her return took much, much longer than her arrival. She had to go a long way around to avoid Kethin and his Herd and picked her way carefully through the woods that bordered their territory. She whispered to the Trees that she knew their brothers and sisters and the Otters and Birds at the Glasswater - would they help her find her way back there? The Dryads did not answer but it did seem that as the path in front of her opened up and cleared, the Trees closed in dense and dark behind her.

Still, the shadows grew long and it turned cool. Without the warmth of the Sun on her back, everything hurt more and she moved more slowly. Only the fear of Kethin's anger motivated her to keep going. Rose was worried she would get lost, but the Trees guided her and the Glasswater Creek was in her blood. Though sick with worry and every step painful, Rose was pleased that she was able to find her way even through woods she had never traveled in before.

On the way, Rose rehearsed her excuses and explanations for Serge. It was all for nothing. When she finally emerged from the Trees at the edge of her own Band's territory, Serge galloped straight at her, shouting. "Rose! What are you doing here? What is wrong?"

The other Mares hurried over, seeming very suspicious.

Serge trotted around her, neck arched, eyes rimmed with white, nervously sniffing and stomping. "Did Kethin send you back?"

"No, nothing like that."

"What then?" Serge demanded. "Did Kethin follow you? Is he mounting a raid? Is he going to take Gwen back, and you, and every other one of my Mares, too?"

Serge was right to be fearful of Kethin's power and experience.

"No," Rose said. "Nothing like that. I…"

"What?!" Serge's eyes grew even wider. He took a startled step back and blew out. "You ran away! From _Kethin_?!"

"Yes, I…"

Serge reared up and plunged down, hammering her with his hooves. "You ungrateful, wicked nag! How _dare_ you shame us! How _dare_ you endanger us!"

Rose tried to spin out of the way but was too close and could not get away in time. Serge dropped down, bucked and slammed his hind hooves into her backside.

Rose screamed at the blow. She'd never been hit so hard before. "Please, Serge, I can't go back!"

He kicked her again so powerfully, he knocked Rose right off her hooves. She thudded to the ground in a cloud of choking dirt.

"You'll do no such thing! Tomorrow, you'll do your duty and go back to Kethin where you belong and beg him to forgive you for this insult." He reared again and stomped down, slamming his hooves not a nose-length from her head. "If you don't, I'll break your leg."

She heaved herself back up. "Can't I just leave and go somewhere else?" she asked miserably, hoping that Flora or one of the other Mares who had gathered around them would speak up. "I could go to Cair Paravel!"

The Mares all laid back their ears, snorted, and stomped. Some bared their teeth. "As if their Majesties would want anything to do with someone like you!" Melba snapped. "You're shameful!"

Flora took menacing steps backward, hind end first. "If Kethin took us over, he'd kill Serge and then murder his foals, your brothers and sisters. Do you want that, you wicked horse?" The Lead Mare's leg lashed out and smacked Rose in the barrel, knocking the wind from her and driving her to Serge.

Serge bit her, hard on the shoulder, and then again and again on the neck and the sides. "If you stay, I'd have to return Gwen and I won't be able to help it and will end up mating with you. You _have_ to go back and that's the end of it."

The Herd closed in a circle around her and Serge reared again. His hooves swung in front of her face and struck her neck with sickening thuds that nearly brought her down a second time.

"You'll sleep outside the Herd tonight you selfish, shameful mule."

Rose was moving too slowly to avoid Serge's final, savage kick. "But don't you think of running away. If you do, we will find you and give you a beating you'll never forget and then I'll deliver you to the dumbest, cruelest wild stallion I can find. Tomorrow, you'll do your duty and go back to Kethin where you belong."

Rose finally turned tail and limped away. She had been bitten and kicked before, and bruised her hoof sometimes on a stone. This was different and awful. She couldn't see the wounds in her neck but she could smell the blood. Flies were buzzing around and settling on the bleeding wounds and where Kethin's hooves had dug into her back. The place where Serge had kicked her wasn't bleeding but it hurt even more than the bites.

She looked over her shoulder; the Herd all stared back at her. "Don't you dare leave the territory," Serge warned with an angry shake of his head.

 _The Creek._ That's where she would go, at least for the night. Rose trudged over the rise and stumbled down the embankment. It was soft and steep and she went down to her knees at the edge of the Glasswater.

She lay there, kneeling in the mud. Rose didn't want to get up. The cool mud felt good on the bites. She'd just stay here and maybe the Band would forget her. She could hope it, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. They would find her and kick her until she finally had to stand and then they would chase her all the way to Kethin's territory.

She lowered her head, feeling sick. Her breath made the water in a puddle shimmer and move. A watery head come up from the Creek, dripping with weeds.

It was the Naiad.

She stared a long time and Rose listlessly stared back. She didn't care. She just wanted the pain to stop and for someone to tell her she wasn't the willful Filly who should be kidnapped by slavers. She couldn't even hope that wolves would eat her; the Talking Wolves of Narnia wouldn't eat her or even hurt her. It was her own kind who had done that.

The Naiad raised an arm and a trickle of water flowed away from her, up over the bank of the Creek, to Rose.

"Drink," the Naiad said.

"I'm not thirsty," Rose said, even though she was.

She just wanted to close her eyes, lie in the comforting mud, and never wake up again.

"Drink," the Naiad said again. A puddle of clean water pooled right at Rose's mouth. She slurped a little though her lying down position made it awkward.

The Naiad rose up fully in the water. "My brother, watch Rose whilst I fetch the Otters."

Rose wasn't sure who she meant but then the Dryad on the Creek's bank leaned his branches over her. His leaves trailed over her broken skin. "Thank you," Rose said with a sigh. On her back, she felt the itching flies buzz away. The Dryad was keeping the insects away that she was too exhausted to try to remove. Her tail was so sticky and hard, every time she tried swishing, she just slapped her sides. It all hurt.

She'd never been alone by herself before, ever. She shuddered, more for loneliness than cold.

There was a sound, so low at first she thought it was the wind. She felt the words of the Dyrad's song before she heard them.

Take time to thrive my ray of hope  
Take heed young eaglet till your wings  
Are feathered fit to soar  
A little rest and then our land  
Is full of things to do  
Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan  
Hushabye loo, low loo

"Thank you," she said to the Dryad.

A commotion from up the Creek jerked her awake. Gnash and Bitel were running along the Creek's edge, splashing and swearing. They tumbled to a stop in front of her.

"Rose?!" Bitel said, coming up and sniffing her all over. "What happened to you?!"

"What in hell?" Gnash dashed around her, sniffing and she could feel his paws carefully on her skin. "Sorry," he muttered when she flinched as his clever paws found the big lump on her rump where Serge had kicked her.

Bitel rose up on her hindquarters and Rose lowered her head to the ground so that Otter could delicately feel and sniff along her neck. Bitel swore, sounding vicious. "Them's bites!" She sniffed again. "Serge did this, didn't he? I can smell that bastard all over you."

"Not just Serge. Kethin, too, the Stallion Serge sent me to."

" _Ecdadini gitten sikeyim,_ both of 'em," Gnash muttered. "Just wrong, no way about it, 'nother Narnian doing this to you, and your own kind." The Otter was splashing cool water on her hindquarters. "You shouldn't be lying in mud, Rose. You need a healer."

"You think?" Bitel asked, hopping over next to Gnash.

"Yeah. Remember how the soldiers would come down to the pond at the Cair? Or that time the High King hurt his leg? This is bad and could get way worse. She needs the Porcupine or one of the Centaurs. Maybe even Queen Lucy."

"But then I'd just get better," Rose said miserably. "And then I'd have to go back."

"Screw the lot of 'em," Bitel spat out. "You aren't going anywhere 'cept away from here. Their Majesties aren't going to like this one bit."

 _The Kings and Queens?_ "Why would they care?" Rose asked miserably. "I disobeyed Serge. I ran away from Kethin. I broke all our Herd rules. I was the Willful Filly. I deserve this."

She didn't know how a Horse could feel so awful. "They'll send me back tomorrow. I don't want to go."

"But you don't want to stay with that dickwad who hurt you!" Gnash sputtered.

"And go to the other dickwad who hurt me, too? And I'll have to mate with him, again and again, over and over," Rose retorted. Though if she stayed, Serge said he'd mate with her, like the dumb horses do. "Or Serge will send me somewhere even worse. There's nowhere for me to go."

"There's Cair Paravel," Bitel said.

"They'd never take me now," Rose said, the enormity of her wickedness hitting her like a blow from Serge's hooves. "I disobeyed Serge _and_ Kethin. I ran away. They wouldn't want someone like me who doesn't do her duty."

"Oh bugger that," Gnash said, combing through her mane. "You're talking nonsense."

"Time for back up. You need help." Bitel spun away and bounded down to the Creek. "Oi! Naiad! We need you!"

The Naiad rose like a wave.

"We gotta get word to Cair Paravel. Need someone with a big sword or sharp teeth by morning. And a healer, quick, before she gets sick. Rose here was attacked by other Horses. Tell 'em this is business for the Just King, too."

"I wasn't attacked!" Rose cried.

"Bollocks!" Gnash spat out. "You're hurt and 'nother Narnian did it. Stop making 'scuses for 'em. Your Kings and Queens will want to know about it."

"I was punished for being bad! If you tell the Kings or Queens, they'll just punish me, too, and turn me back over to Serge or Kethin."

"You don't know what you're sayi'n," Gnash said, though he was acting kinder than his words. He was splashing water on the place where Serge had kicked her so hard.

The Naiad sank back into the Creek and began moving upstream in a fast-moving wave. Bitel turned around and ran back up to them. "Vesi's getting word up to the Duffles and the Centaurs in the Meadowlawn. They'll send a Bird."

The Otter looked her up and down, making little chirping noises. She sounded worried.

"Bitel?" Rose asked. "What's wrong? I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh shut it, would you?" Gnash said. He usually said such horrid things but he was standing right at her shoulder and scratching her with his paws. "We aren't down here protectin' everybody from snakes only to let Narnians go hurtin' other Narnians. Even that asswipe Tiger never did more than snap and chase us and we _hate_ him. If he'd ever really hurt anyone there'd be hell to pay."

Gnash suddenly cackled. "Hope the little King does come 'cuz that striped dickwad with teeth will be with 'em."

Bitel was chirping to herself. She looked up at the sky and all around. The Sun was disappearing behind the trees. The Otter scampered over to the base of the Dryad. "Zumar?"

Rose turned her head and was startled to see a face emerge from the bark of the Tree. "Otter?" the Dryad asked.

"Vesi's going to get word up stream, but can you you get word to Cair Paravel so the Trees can guide 'em here fast? And tell 'em to send a Gryphon or a Flight of Raptors ahead, at first light. I don't wanna be trying to keep those dickwads from Rose come morning with no one but me and Gnash and our smiles."

"Send word to the Lookout at the Creek mouth!" Gnash said. "The Hawks will be in for the night but the Owls will be out, on night watch. Might even be faster than the way Vesi is going."

"For Rose, I will," Zumar said.

As when the Dryad had been singing to her before, Rose felt the sound more than heard it. The Trees talked the way the Naiad moved, in a ripple that started with Zumar and spread out. Zumar's message thrummed beneath them in his roots. The words also moved through the air, traveling from one Tree to another as branches stretched and leaves fluttered. It seemed as if the earth and the air were all alive and moving. Then, it was still.

"Can we get you anything to eat?" Bitel asked.

"No, thank you," Rose replied, remembering her manners just as she'd been taught. The thought of who had taught her and what had happened filled her with overwhelming sadness. She sighed and her head sank into the mud.

"We'll stay with you," Gnash said, snuggling up next to her.

Bitel nestled against her on the other side. "Help's coming, Rose. We'll get you out of this."

"I just don't see what their Majesties would do," she answered, feeling so dejected. "They let the Herds rule themselves. I've heard Serge says that lots before. The law keeps others from interfering with what Narnians want to do. We all have the right to be free. That's what Serge always said."

"Yeah, but my right to bite down on things ends when my teeth hit your hide," Gnash said.

"Trust us, Rose, we're as awful as a Narnian can be but we still know just how far we can go before hurting somebody. There's a line and we're on one side of it and those arsehats Serge and Kethin are on the other."

The Otters curled up next to her. They were damp and smelled of musk and fish. It wasn't the same. She hurt, she was hungry, she longed for the smell of Horse around her, the feel of a Friend's tail brushing her back and teeth nibbling the hard to reach places on her withers, and the sounds of the Mares' easy breathing and gentle words. She missed her Band.

She slurped a little more water that Naiad had sent. No, she had a name, _Vesi_ , and she was helping. She was going to see Narnians Rose had never heard of – the Duffles and the Centaurs who lived in a place called the Meadowlawn.

Zumar – the Dryad had a name, too – was going to speak to Owls and Hawks at the Lookout and his message begun here would move through the Trees all the way to Cair Paravel. They would all know her, would know about Rose of the Glasswater Herd and her need.

Narnia was so large.

And maybe just a little smaller, in a good way. She rested her head next to Bitel's soft, spicy-smelling fur. It wasn't the same. But it helped.

"Zumar," she whispered as the Owls began to hoot and the Bats began to call. "Would you sing again? Please?"

 _Take time to thrive my ray of hope_  
Take heed young eaglet till your wings  
Are feathered fit to soar  
A little rest and then our land  
Is full of things to do  
Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan  
Hushabye loo, low loo

* * *

The conclusion, Chapter 3, The Rule of Law, will follow shortly.

* * *

The Dryad's lullaby is Cáislean Droma Mhor - The Castle of Dromore, a very old Irish lullaby.

In the research for this story, the [patheos](http://www.patheos.com/) website and articles about American patriarchal and purity culture as well as blogs by spiritual abuse survivors have been especially enlightening.  Links to this material are in my journal on [LJ](http://rthstewart.livejournal.com/97171.html) and [DW](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/92329.html).

I've realized I really do not like writing point of view violence or victimization.

As anyone who has followed my work knows, I am very, very old. This means that, simply by virtue of living a long, long time in a complex world, you should assume I have been personally affected by or am relationally close to those who have been affected by abuse, incest, and rape. If you are being or have been abused, get help. It does help and you are not alone.

My thanks to Starbrow who walked this road with me.


	3. Rule of Law

**Herd Mentality**   
**Chapter 3, _Rule of Law_**

* * *

"Oh my mistress," answered the mare, "if you were in Narnia you would be happy, for in that land no maiden is forced to marry against her will."  
Chapter 3, _The Horse And His Boy_

"Now, Bree," He said, "you poor, proud, frightened Horse, draw near. Nearer still, my son. Do not dare not to dare. Touch me. Smell me. Here are my paws, here is my tail, these are my whiskers. I am a true Beast."  
Chapter 14, _The Horse and His Boy_

And they made good laws and kept the peace and saved good trees from being unnecessarily cut down, and liberated young dwarfs and young satyrs from being sent to school, and generally stopped busybodies and interferers and encouraged ordinary people who wanted to live and let live.  
Chapter 17, _The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_

_**Warning: This chapter contains reference to** _ _**past** _ _**emotional and physical abuse and rape. The victim is Horse, not Human, but the impact, consequences, and critique of rape culture are very much the same.** _

* * *

 

"Hence Theocracy is the worst of all governments. If we must have a tyrant a robber baron is far better than an inquisitor. The baron's cruelty may sometimes sleep, his cupidity at some point may be sated; and since he dimly knows he is doing wrong he may possibly repent. But the inquisitor who mistakes his own cruelty and lust of power and fear for the voice of Heaven will torment us infinitely more because he torments us with the approval of his own conscience and his better impulses appear to him as temptations.

And since Theocracy is the worst, the nearer any government approaches to Theocracy the worse it will be. A metaphysic held by the rulers with the force of a religion, is a bad sign. It forbids them, like the inquisitor, to admit any grain of truth or good in their opponents, it abrogates the ordinary rules of morality, and it gives a seemingly high, super-personal sanction to all the very ordinary human passions by which, like other men, the rulers will frequently be actuated. In a word, it forbids wholesome doubt."

C.S. Lewis, _On Stories: And Other Essays on Literature_ , reprinted from blog post by Fred Clark on Slacktivist, May 15, 2004 and reblogged on patheos dot com, May 15, 2013.

* * *

And so Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam, we continue the story of the Willful Filly, a tale of wrongs done, healing found, justice meted, order restored, and dreams fulfilled, and how wisdom was found in an unlikely place.

Lest you be in suspense, know that the messages begun with Bitel the Otter did not go astray. Since the discovery of venomous snakes that killed a most beloved Hound, the Glasswater was closely watched. The Four had heard from Hwin the Mare and Bree the Horse of the Glasswater Herds and their Crow spies had made concerning reports. So it was that that very night, once word arrived at Cair Paravel, a response was swiftly prepared.

Help was coming for Rose.

ooOOoo

A sound, like wind through the trees, woke her. Rose blinked her eyes and snorted, alarmed, disoriented, and not remembering where she had fallen asleep.

She struggled to stand and then cried out for the pain in her hindquarters. Something was very wrong and her skin felt itchy and hot. Rose could smell her own dried blood and feel flies crawling on her.

Inhaling and looking about, she now remembered where she was and how she had come to be there.

_Bollocks_ , as the Otters would say. It was barely dawn.

"Easy there," Bitel said and scrambled away from her.

"Someone's coming," Gnash said looking up.

_From up above?_

The Trees were whispering and swaying; a swell of Bird song was rising and grew louder.

An enormous winged thing flew over the tops of the trees and Trees and a shadow fell on them. It was huge, smelled of predator, there was something awful dangling from it, _surely something dead_ , and it would kill again! Rose cried out and struggled but it hurt too much to move…

"Stop that," Bitel snapped. "Calm down."

"It's the Queen Lucy!" Gnash said. "Come by Gryphon!"

The Otters scampered up the bank, stood on their hindquarters and waved and shouted. "Oi! Here! Over here!"

The Gryphon dipped her wings in a salute and disappeared on the other side of the wood.

"She needs room for the drop," Gnash said. "Flying by Gryphon is a bitch; most cracked thing I've ever done and that was in a bleeding cage."

Bitel pelted away. "I'll go get her, bring her here."

"Queen Lucy! I can't believe it," Rose said. "Why would she come all the way here?"

"Why do you keep askin' stupid questions?" Gnash said, yawning and combing out his fur. The odour of musk was so strong, Rose sneezed.

"But why does Queen Lucy need to be here? All Serge and Kethin did was punish me for breaking Herd rules!"

"Stop talkin' like a dumb ass," Gnash retorted.

Rose shoved Gnash with her nose. "I'm asking for an explanation, dumb ass! Serge always says the Herds govern themselves under their own rules."

"Yeah, well, Serge is a dickwad and he can just piss off. Anybody that does that to you, or sends you to someone who does that to you, don't deserve you."

Rose felt she should say something to defend Serge and her Herd. It was getting harder because Gnash was making a lot sense.

She twitched an ear and heard voices and smelled… oh it was _terrible_. Gryphons were as bad as Wolves and stranger than Centaurs, part bird and part beast, both savage, and there was the other strange beast smell of a Human.

"This way!" she heard Bitel call.

The Otter was running back toward them. A Human Female was with her and behind them, the Gryphon, who was enormous. Larger than any Horses in the Herd, with the cruel, sharp head of a Bird in front and the enormous claws of a Lion in back.

Rose snorted and struggled to rise. She did not want to be on the ground with _that_ above her on the embankment.

"Be easy, Friend," the woman said, sliding down the bank. "I'm Queen Lucy."

Queen Lucy had things strapped all over her body, like Eirene had had, but different. Rose knew Humans put on _clothes_ and she heard they carried weapons, all because they were so helpless without them.

"I'm Rose," she muttered, lowering her head. It was difficult to describe, exactly, but Queen Lucy was not what she expected of a Narnian Queen at all. Rose remembered the time the Queen Susan had ridden through the Glasswater and there had been Guards, banners, cheers, and sounds. It had been a _very_ fine sight. Queen Lucy looked more like Eirene had, with leathers and metal. Though, Queen Susan had been riding a very fast, very beautiful horse and surrounded by Narnians from Cair Paravel. Queen Lucy had _flown_ , by Gryphon, and that probably accounted for the difference.

"Hullo!" Gnash said. "Well if ain't the vulture!"

"You are vile," the Gryphon said, snapping her beak.

"How's the Orange Lady?" Gnash asked the Queen.

"Thank you for so fair a greeting, Gnash," she replied. "Banker Morgan is well and she asked me to thank you for a guardian duty so well performed."

"Does that mean we'll get more oranges?"

"Queen Lucy! It's a great honour to see you! I'm so sorry that…" Rose blurted and then realized she didn't even know what to apologize for.

She glanced up nervously at the Gryphon.

"Haizea, stay up there, please," the Queen said, speaking to the Gryphon. "Any other Horses are to be kept away for the time being, on my order."

Rose thought that sounded like trouble and she felt badly for it. She had never wanted to start trouble but seemed to have slid into the middle of it regardless.

"I understand, Queen Lucy," the Gryphon said.

"I didn't want to be a bother, Queen Lucy!" Rose cried. "I'm so sorry!"

The Queen came up to her shoulder and began looking her over carefully. Her hand felt cool on Rose's too-warm hide. "Oh sweet Rose, you are injured and it is a very good thing I came."

"But it's all my fault," Rose said. All her worry and guilt came out in a rush. "I just didn't want to be traded to another Herd and have a Foal so soon. I wanted to come to Cair Paravel and now I'm just the Willful Filly for wanting what I'm not supposed to have and been punished for not doing her duty!"

The Queen patted her back gently. "No, Rose, you are not, or no more than any young Narnian eager to spread her wings and explore the greater world beyond her pasture or nest. And even if you were willful, such would never justify what appears to be a very brutal attack on your person." Queen Lucy walked around her and Rose turned her head. The Queen set a hand on her hindquarters and Rose flinched and shied from the touch.

"Is your back too painful to stand?"

"Now it is, yes, your Majesty. I should have made myself get up last night but I was feeling too sorry for myself. I'm sure I could get up with some help, though."

"That help will be arriving soon." Queen Lucy went around the other side, studying her cuts and marks from teeth and hooves. "My brother, the Just King, will require a full accounting of your injuries, so I apologize for this delay in relieving your discomfort."

"The King Edmund is coming, too?" Rose asked in a very small voice. Might he punish her for not doing her duty? That was just what Serge had always said would happen!

"He is," Queen Lucy said. "His troop left before I did; we flew over them early this morning. We were not certain from the reports we received but after seeing you myself, I am very glad we took the news so seriously and that both of us are in attendance. My brother shall surely be dispensing justice before this day ends."

_Oh no._ This was terrible. The Herds were supposed to rule themselves and Serge had always said she should obey him as he obeyed Aslan - obeying him was _the same_ as obeying Aslan, wasn't it? Might the King Edmund even punish her for being so selfish and taking their Majesties away from important things?

"Oh, it's nothing so bad as that, Queen Lucy," Rose tried.

"I think you are putting on a brave face, Friend. Some of those bite marks are deep enough to fester and while I don't think you are in enough pain to have broken anything, you have a lot of swelling and heat from what looks like a kick. Is that right?"

"Yes," Rose replied softly, feeling miserable to have to admit what her own kind, family and Herd had done to her.

"You will need some treatment. Eirene is a healer and would be able to help you when she arrives."

"Eirene is coming, too!? What about Lyall?"

"They are both coming, yes. They were very concerned for you."

"I don't want anyone to be worried on my account," Rose replied. More than that, she didn't want to be punished, again, for something that Stallions did to Mares because they are Stallions and that was just how they acted. It's not like they could help themselves. It's how Aslan made them.

Though, what had bothered her the day before was becoming even more bothersome now with a Queen of Narnia flying by Gryphon and the King Edmund riding over land, all for her. There was something very wrong when all these Narnians, from two of her Monarchs down to the bad-mouthed Otters, were stepping in to protect her from the other Horses of her own Herd. The whole reason for a Stallion and Lead Mare ruling a Herd was to protect the Mares; if this was the protection they offered, Rose was starting to think she'd be better off with the carnivores– though, seeing how Haizea was rubbing her beak on a tree trunk, maybe just Wolves, and not Gryphons.

"Of course they worry for you," Queen Lucy said, sounding very gentle. "We were all very worried when the news of your plight came last night. Now, we can wait for Eirene but, under the circumstances, I think it best if we get you healed and this situation resolved as quickly as possible. One drop of my cordial is all you need."

Rose had heard the stories of the Queen Lucy's cordial and was horrified. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly! I don't deserve that!"

"Would you stop soundin' dumber than you are!" Bitel said.

"She's been talking that nonsense since yesterday, Queen Lucy," Gnash said. "Rose thinks she's the one who's gonna be punished and that your Majesties are the ones to do it."

"Certainly not!" The Queen sounded angry and Rose shrank back. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's what I learned in the Herd, Queen Lucy," Rose finally said when she realized the Queen was waiting impatiently for an answer. "That if we act like the Stupid Colt or the Willful Filly, we're not doing our duty to Aslan and we'll be punished for it by the Herd and by, well, the Kings and Queens, by _you_ , begging your pardon."

Queen Lucy came round to her front and positioned herself on the side so that Rose could look at her squarely out of one eye. "Friend Rose, let me be very clear and plain. We, my brothers, sister, and I, have sworn an oath before Aslan to love and serve all Narnians, and to protect their freedom and keep them safe, just as He does. _Even if_ you were very willful or very stupid, and from what you describe, I do not believe you are either, still I, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Knight of the Order of the Lion, would honour that oath. I will heal you, never harm you. You are under my protection, Friend, always, in this world, and beyond."

The Queen leaned forward and very solemnly kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Now, how about a single drop of my cordial to speed your healing."

"That's Queen-speak, Rose," Bitel said with snort. "It's not a question, it's an order."

"Yeah," Gnash added. "Best just do it. You can whinge and carp all you want, but you don't go saying _no_ to Queen Lucy."

_Bugger that._

Rose realized when the others all began laughing that she had cursed – in front of Queen Lucy! "Oh, very well. Thank you, Queen Lucy, for everything."

Queen Lucy removed a bottle from her side and held it up. Rose obediently opened her mouth and Queen Lucy put a single drop of cordial on her tongue.

If you could drink fire, that's what the cordial was like. The fire spread from her mouth down her throat and down her legs and back. She could feel her skin close and heal, could feel the knots loosen and the tears mend.

It was wonderful. Strength and wellness flowed through her. Rose snorted and thrust out her front legs.

"Slowly, Friend. You will be feeling better than you are actually are for a day or two. Give yourself time to heal."

Rose pulled herself up from her front legs. She wobbled, as if she was a newborn, but was able to stand once she had her feet under her.

She was filthy! And _starving_.

Rose shook herself thoroughly, head to tail, and was embarrassed that caked-on mud and dirt went flying. She lowered her head and rubbed Queen Lucy. "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome, Friend. Now, why don't you rinse off in the Creek?"

She did as she was asked. The water felt wonderfully and she was clean and very happy. The Naiad wasn't about, but she said thank you to Vesi all the same and to Zumar, the Dryad, when she scrambled out of the Creek again.

"Now, I suspect you are hungry."

"Yes, Queen Lucy, but I don't think I should go back to the meadow where the Herd is. They'll be coming for me soon enough, especially as I'm all healed."

"You are not going anywhere you do not wish to, Rose," Queen Lucy said, sounding so very firm and royal, Rose found that courage splashing over to her. "You have my word as Queen of that. Now…"

She looked around and pointed to a copse above the Creek. "Over there looks like some good eating for you. While you graze, I want to hear the story, from the beginning to how you ended up separated from your Herd, dreadfully injured, and in the mud."

The grass was tough and not very sweet, but Rose did as her Queen asked. She had never wanted to create such a fuss. All she'd wanted to do was follow a different path, for a little while, that led to somewhere bigger than one end of a lovely meadow. To keep her from doing that, Serge and Kethin had hurt her. Though they thought they were within their rights to do it, hearing the Otters talk and Queen Lucy's oath made Rose think she had a right to be safe from being hurt, too. Serge and Kethin had their duty to keep order in their Herds and keep the Mares safe, but hurting her hadn't kept her safe and she'd not been a threat to anyone. Really, how important was order in the Herd if they had to hurt her to keep it?

So she obediently told Queen Lucy the best she could what happened. The Queen was very angry but didn't ask many questions. Rose was just getting to the part about Serge kicking her and driving her from the Herd last night when Haizea suddenly called out. "Your Majesty! Harah and Trice have just flown over! King Edmund should be here shortly. And some local Horses are coming!"

The Queen had been sitting in the grass under a Dryad and now jumped to her feet. "Excellent timing! Haizea, please withdraw enough to allow the Herd to approach. _Do not_ announce me."

The courage she'd felt before flagged and Rose backed away, nervy and worried. She could sense Serge and the other Mares. Serge would be _so angry_.

Queen Lucy turned around. "You have nothing to fear, Rose. No one, not Serge, not Kethin, not any other Horse, can force you to bend to his will unless you permit it. _None_ has the right to injure you."

Gnash and Bitel came bounding up and stood beside her. "Don't worry, Rose," Bitel said. "Queen Lucy will show 'em the what for."

"The little King and the Queen Lucy are gonna take 'em both apart," Gnash cackled. "This is gonna be good!"

He sounded so excited, it steadied her. Rose took a deep breath. "You both will stay with me?"

Bitel placed her clawed paw on Rose's leg and looked up. "You're in a sorry state if you think Otters are gonna protect you, Horse."

"But you did. You have." She bent her head down and nudged the Otter with her nose. They did smell awful. "And you're my friends."

"And you're in even a sorrier state if you're callin' Otters _friends_ ," Gnash said.

"You can be such a _twat_." Rose swung her head and pushed Gnash over. The Otter rolled away with a string of laughing curses.

Rose walked forward to stand next to Queen Lucy. As Serge and Flora came up over the rise, she stood straight on all four hooves and raised her head and tail.

_Protection my arse._

Queen Lucy, Otters, Wolves, and Centaurs protected her. Rose didn't need the hurt that came with the kind of protection Serge or Kethin dealt.

Serge and Flora saw the Gryphon, snorted, and took a few nervous steps back.

"You have nothing to fear from _me_ ," Haizea said blandly. The Gryphon settled on the ground and wrapped her Lion tail around her body. "I don't harm other Narnians."

_Would that the Horses behaved that way!_

"Thank you," Serge said to the Gryphon. To Queen Lucy he said, "Human, I'm the Stallion of this Herd and I've come to collect my disobedient Mare. Rose, it's time to go."

Bitel and Gnash started giggling. Serge obviously didn't realize that the Human he'd barely acknowledged and was trying to ignore was his Queen. It was true that Queen Lucy didn't look much like what Rose had expected of a Narnian King or Queen. She was more like the human travelers who sometimes came down into the Glasswater from the mountains. She didn't look _royal_ at all. That only happened when she talked and Queen Lucy wasn't saying anything.

"Kethin's here, Rose," Serge neighed. "He's at the edge of my territory waiting for you. You're to join him now."

Bitel squealed with laughter; Gnash cackled and chirped.

Serge laid his ears back at the laughing Otters. "You're insolent!"

"And you're a dumb ass," Gnash said.

Rose agreed. She might be willful, but Serge was really an ass.

"Rose!" Serge bugled. "Come!"

He was so commanding and her instinct to obey her Stallion and sire so great, Rose took a half-step forward before she stopped herself and stubbornly planted her hooves. She would rather stand next to a Gryphon and the Otters than get any closer to Serge. The only direction she was going was away from the Glasswater.

"Rose!" Queen Lucy said. "Do you want to go to Kethin?"

"No," she replied softly. Saying _No_ felt really, really good. It made her feel stronger. Rose lifted her head and looked Serge straight in the eye. "No," she repeated. "I don't want to go and you can't make me and you can't hurt me again to try to make me."

"You can't refuse!" Serge bellowed and stomped. "You shameful, willful Horse! You disgrace us and yourself! That's an order from your Herd and you'll do as you're told." He stalked toward them, ears back.

The Queen jumped in front of the menacing Stallion, and suddenly there was a bright sword in her hand. She pointed it at Serge. "Rose said _no_ , Horse."

"Do not interfere! This is Herd business!" Serge snapped, his teeth coming very close to Queen Lucy. "It's no concern of yours."

Gnash and Bitel threw themselves on the ground, squealing with laughter.

"It is certainly my concern, Horse and you are a fool. For I am Lucy, Queen of Narnia, and Rose is under _my_ protection, not yours. You and the Stallion Kethin will submit yourself to the judgment of your Monarchs, to mine and that of my brother, King Edmund the Just, for doing injury to another Narnian."

Serge snorted and drew back, alarmed. "Rose! You wicked Horse! How _dare_ you trouble our Monarchs with Herd business! Have you no shame at all?"

Only that morning, that argument might have worked. Not now. Not ever again. "Don't blame me, Serge. What you and Kethin did brought them here, _not_ me."

Serge finally stopped behaving like the Stupid Colt and bowed his head to acknowledge his Monarch. "Queen Lucy! This is unexpected. An honour! I apologize for you being called out on account of an unruly Mare refusing to do her duty. If Rose does what she ought, there's no reason to trouble your Majesty at all."

"On the contrary, Serge, _We_ are most troubled by what has been done to Our Friend and sister, Rose, and do require an accounting of it," Queen Lucy said. "Please inform the Stallion Kethin that he and his Band must also present themselves to _Us_."

"But I cannot allow another Stallion into my territory!"

"He is such an arsehat," Bitel muttered. "Don't know what you ever saw in him, Rose."

"Well, he is my father," Rose answered. "But, yes, he _is_ an arsehat and I don't think he likes taking orders from a female."

"Then he's an arsehat and an idiot," Bitel said with a disgusted grunt.

"You do not aid your cause, Serge." Queen Lucy looked over her shoulder. "Haizea! As Serge is unwilling to obey my command, please fly over to Kethin and order him to attend upon Us. _Immediately_."

It was uncharitable to feel so pleased at Serge's discomfort but Rose was really enjoying it.

"As you wish, my Queen." Haizea fluffed her wings. The Gryphon turned away from the Trees and toward the meadow, broke into a trot and then a gallop. The Mares of Serge's Band cried out as Haizea galloped past them. The Gryphon spread her wings and, with a powerful leap and downstroke, launched into the air. It was the most magnificent thing Rose had ever seen.

Serge's Mares huddled together, muttering amongst themselves. Rose could hear some of them calling her a troublemaker and worse. Serge pranced and struck the ground with his front hooves. Rose supposed someone might think it impressive; she thought it made him look nervous and ridiculous.

From the other side of the Creek, Rose heard the sounds of a group approaching through the wood. There were so many smells, and she recognized some of them!

"The King Edmund is here, Queen Lucy," Rose said.

"Excellent!" Queen Lucy pointed her sword again at Serge. "You and Kethin shall explain to me and to my brother, the Just, your treatment of the Mare, Rose. And so shall we judge you. Do you understand?"

"But, Queen Lucy!"

"Do you understand?" the Queen repeated.

Serge's head went up, to look over Queen Lucy to where the Narnians would be appearing on the far side of the Creek.

"I understand," Serge said.

With a nod, Queen Lucy put her sword back in a sheath strapped to her back. From the far side of the meadow, Kethin and his Band were cantering to them. Even from this distance, she could sense their fright from the Gryphon circling overhead. _Foolish Herd_ – as if Haizea would ever harm them!

Bitel scampered to the Creek's embankment, stood up on her hind legs, and took a great sniff. "I'd recognize that stench anywhere. The dickwad Tiger is coming."

Gnash laughed.

A great company broke through the trees on the other side of the Creek. There weren't any banners or music, but it was a very fine sight all the same and was more like what Rose had expected of a Narnian Monarch. She was glad it was impressive-looking; the other Horses were all staring, ears flicking back and forth, attentive, nervous. Only _now_ were they trying to impress their Queen and King.

Harah and another Crow Rose did not know, and an Eagle flew across the Creek first, squawking and calling to one another before flapping down to land in trees. The others were on foot.

Two Wolves entered the Creek first.

"Hullo, Rose!"

"Lyall!" she called back, very pleased to see the Wolf again. Rose guessed the other Wolf was the Queen Lucy's Guard, who she understood was Lyall's own mother.

Rose was delighted to see Eirene and Bree follow the Wolves and she nickered a greeting to both of them.

King Edmund appeared next, riding a fine, dumb mare; there was a second dumb horse, riderless, who Rose supposed was Queen Lucy's mount.

And then there was the last – the Dickwad Tiger.

He was _enormous_ , powerful, terrifying, and staring right at the Otters. He growled, leaped into the water, and was heading straight toward them!

Bitel and Gnash shrieked and scampered down to the Creek – _toward the Tiger!_

"Oi! Look what the cat dragged in! We could smell you a league away you rat turd."

"Heh! You tosser! Betcha can't catch us you worthless piece of flea filth!"

The Tiger roared so loudly the trees shook. He surged out of the water at the Otters just as they threw themselves at him. They were a rolling, shrieking pile of flying wet fur, spit, snarls, teeth, snaps and disgusting oaths.

The Tiger picked up Gnash in his jaws and tossed the Otter into the Creek. Bitel had the Tiger by the tail and they were chasing each other round and round.

From his saddle, King Edmund bellowed, "Jalur! Otters! Enough! Stand down!"

The three didn't pay King Edmund any attention. They kept fighting.

Finally, King Edmund hopped down from his horse and took two oranges from a sack on his saddle. "Otters! I bring a gift from Banker Morgan, but only if you cease this instant!"

The Tiger, Jalur, swiped Bitel with one of his paws – if he had used his claws, he would have killed her. Bitel rolled away, swearing and laughing. Springing to her feet, she and Gnash bounded up to King Edmund who tossed the oranges over their heads and into the Creek.

"Oi! Buggering hell! The Naiad will take them!"

Bitel and Gnash flew down the bank and threw themselves into the water; the oranges were already floating away very fast on the Naiad's wave.

Rose felt a little shy when Queen Lucy introduced her to King Edmund but she remembered her manners and was able to say the right things. Lyall was very pleased to introduce her to Briony, the Queen Lucy's Guard, who was a lovely, wise and very well-spoken Wolf.

King Edmund's Tiger Guard was silent, intimidating, wet, and smelled like Otter; he was also very happy. The other Horses were now all watching everything and Rose wanted to show them that _she_ wasn't the least afraid to be with Wolves and a Tiger.

To her shock, the King bowed before her. "Friend Rose, it grieves us all that we failed to protect you from harm. I ask your pardon. Whatever We might do to ease your way hereafter, you have but to ask it and if it is in Our power to grant, it shall be done."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Rose managed to stammer.

Eirene was very kind and embarrassed Rose by apologizing as well. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I should have argued with you," the Centauress said. "If I'd tried harder, maybe you would have come with us then."

"It's _their_ fault, not yours or mine." Rose rubbed her head against Eirene's flank.

They couldn't talk more because then the Centauress had to trot away to give and follow orders and help the others deal with Serge, Kethin, and all the Mares of both Bands who were now stomping, blowing, shaking their heads, and muttering about being eaten.

There were more Narnians in one place than Rose had ever seen before. King Edmund and Queen Lucy were standing together, shoulder to shoulder, facing the Herds. Eirene was marching Serge and Kethin forward to appear before their Monarchs. Eirene was bigger even than Kethin and from the way they both had their ears back and were glaring, the Stallions didn't like a female ordering them about _at all_. Eirene looked like she was enjoying the spectacle; Rose certainly was.

Just as everyone seemed to be taking places and Rose was wondering where she should go, Briony came to her side. "Rose, as the victim under the protection of the Narnian Crown, would you step up closer and stand with me and Jalur?"

Some of the Horses were murmuring about her foolishness and bravery. Rose let out a snort and confidently took her place behind her Monarchs with the royal Guards. It made her so sad but the fact was that she was safer with Jalur and Briony. Narnian Wolves and Tigers wouldn't hurt her the way her own Herd had.

Jalur was staring at Bitel and Gnash rolling about on the grass with the oranges.

"Do they taste better than they smell?" she whispered to the Tiger.

Jalur blinked his great yellow eyes and seemed surprised that she had spoken to him. He ran his tongue around his long, white, sharp teeth. "Worse. But they squeal when I gnaw on them. That is appealing."

Briony wagged her tail. "Sir Jalur is the only resident of Cair Paravel who has missed the Otters since they came to the Glasswater."

"I can understand why you miss them, Sir Jalur," Rose said. "I'll miss them when I leave."

"Serge and Kethin!" King Edmund called out in a loud voice. "By the testimony of Queen Lucy, you are accused of doing grievous injury to another Narnian. This injury was done to Rose, a Mare entrusted into your care. You are alleged to have injured Rose though she posed no threat to the safety and security of Narnia, to other Narnians, or to herself. We will hear the testimony of Rose, of the Otters, Gnash and Bitel, then of the Queen Lucy. You may then present your defence."

Queen Lucy had said that she would have to repeat to King Edmund what had happened. So, Rose was ready and managed to recount it all, from when Serge had kicked and bitten her to make her leave and how he'd exchanged her for Gwen who had been ready to mate. Gwen was there, in Serge's Band, listening, but didn't come forward to say anything. She was probably too afraid. Rose told about Kethin mating with her, even though she didn't want to, and finally what Serge had done when she ran away from Kethin. When she finished, Rose overheard some of the Mares calling her disobedient and willful to ignore her duty and complain of what Horses did every day.

"You spoke very well," Briony whispered to her after she returned to her place between Wolf and Tiger.

"I feel badly," Rose confessed. "What they are saying hurts even more than what Serge and Kethin did. I didn't want my Herd to hate me; I just wanted something different than what makes them happy."

Briony nudged Rose's leg with her nose. "Those Mares are so bullied, they don't think they deserve anything better. They don't know there _is_ anything better. Pity them if you can. If you cannot, then ignore them. Don't you agree, Jalur?"

Jalur didn't say anything but his eyes were very narrow and he was staring at Kethin and Serge. His tail kept lashing against her legs and she heard a low growl that, had it been directed at her, Rose would have been terrified.

"I don't want to be alone, Briony."

"If that is all you want, you have nothing to worry about," Jalur said unexpectedly. "All I want is to be alone and it _never_ happens."

King Edmund and Queen Lucy both crouched down to get eye-to-eye with Bitel and Gnash to hear their part in the story. The Otters interrupted one another and cursed terribly but Rose was really touched as they described her injuries. Jalur started licking his jaws because he was drooling; a long, gooey stream of saliva fell from his mouth and pooled on the grass where they stood.

"I never thought the Otters could be so serious," Rose whispered to Briony.

"Oh yes," the Wolf said. "They see it as their duty to keep the Glasswater safe. They've been very effective, but it's not without cost. Snakes killed two Otters before they got the population under control."

Queen Lucy next gave her testimony and repeated what the Otters said about her injuries. When Kethin tried to say it couldn't have been _that_ serious given how Rose appeared now, Queen Lucy and the Otters all interrupted him to say that it was because of the Queen's healing cordial.

"Serge, do you dispute any of this testimony?" King Edmund asked. "Do you wish to offer any defence?"

"It's my Herd," Serge said. The way he stomped his hoof made him seem like an immature Colt. "It's my duty to keep order. It's a very difficult task, your Majesties, especially when you have to discipline unruly Fillies like Rose so they do their duty."

_Duty my arse._ Rose stomped her own hoof and blew out a snort of disgust at this attempt to get pity; Serge was making it sound like _she_ was to blame when he was the one who had injured her.

"Peace," Briony murmured. "Let my Queen do _her_ duty."

"So," Queen Lucy began slowly, "you admit that you injured Rose, first to drive her from your Herd and again when she returned?"

"Of course," Serge said. "I'm not a dumb horse. I do what I have to give Narnia strong Horses and to protect the Herd."

Rose disagreed with that _dumb_ part. She swished her tail and Jalur growled when it struck him.

"You were hitting me before," she hissed at the Tiger.

"My tail is soft; yours is not," Jalur replied, sounding very huffy.

"Serge, please explain how hurting Horses in your Herd protects them?" King Edmund asked.

"Rose had to leave!" Serge replied. "She knows her duty and shames us in refusing to do it. And if she stays, I would mate with her, and I wanted Gwen in exchange."

Rose had the feeling that Serge was expecting to be thanked for not behaving like a dumb horse; instead there was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"And this is your defence?" King Edmund finally asked.

"I need no defence!" Serge retorted. "With all respect, your Majesty, we're not Humans! We're Talking Beasts, same as Aslan. This is how he made us and this is what we do! Stallions govern their Herds according to Horse rules and Rose broke those rules. It's a matter for the Herd and Rose should have never been so discourteous as to drag you here. Kethin and I will make sure she is punished for troubling you."

"Punishment is _not_ a duty you are authorised to perform," King Edmund said severely. "The Narnia Crown _alone_ metes out punishment commensurate with the crime committed. I am concluded with my questioning! Sister?"

"I have heard enough as well," Queen Lucy replied.

Rose did not think Serge had served himself well.

"Kethin, please step forward," King Edmund said.

The Stallion did so, and more respectfully than Serge had. He bowed his head and did not appear as arrogant or immature as Serge. "Thank you, your Majesties. I only want to say that I'm a good Stallion. I take good care of my Mares. We raise strong Foals for Narnia. We do Aslan's will."

"He does not know Aslan's will as well as he thinks he does," Briony said quietly. "Certainly not as my Queen does."

"Kethin, what of Rose's statement that she did not wish to mate with you?" King Edmund asked.

"She objected but I cannot let that stop me. Rose has to do her duty to Aslan and if she doesn't know it or refuses it, it's my duty to show it to her," Kethin said. "Mares have Foals; if she doesn't, what else would she do? Eat?"

"I can think of a few things," Briony growled. Rose thought Queen Lucy was going to list a few things Mares might do.

"I have heard enough to decide this matter," King Edmund said. "Do you have anything further, my sister?"

No," the Queen replied shortly. "If that is all, you and I shall ponder our decision."

Everyone seemed to let out a deep breath and there were some bobbing bows and nodding heads as the King and Queen withdrew, arms linked, heads together, in a whispered conference.

Jalur suddenly rose from his crouch. "They should not be unguarded, here, and neither should Rose."

"Yes, of course. Bree!" Briony called. "We need you, please!"

The Stallion had been with Lyall and Eirene, listening attentively to all the testimony and questions, and repeatedly turning his hindquarters to the Mares who kept trying to approach and talk with him.

Bree trotted over to them. "Go," he told Jalur and Briony. "I will stay with Rose until the King and Queen return."

Jalur and Briony hurried away after their King and Queen. Rose felt easier with the Wolf and Tiger than with another Stallion, even if it was Bree.

"I hope they won't be long," Rose said to Bree as the Monarchs and their Guards disappeared around a thicket of bushes at the edge of the Creek.

"I've never seen our Monarchs render a judgment before, but I believe this will be swift," Bree replied. He was watching Serge and Kethin, who were staring back at him, arching their necks and pawing the ground. It was a challenge in the language of Stallions and Rose didn't like this at all. She was already in the middle of this; she didn't want any more fuss. Maybe he could trade places with Eirene or Lyall.

"Bree, do you think you should even be here, with the other Stallions and all these Mares? I'm ready to mate, soon. Gwen already is. There are others, too, in both Herds."

"And?" the Stallion said, sounding bored, which wasn't the reaction Rose was expecting.

"Serge always said that Stallions can't be with Mares without mating with them and that two Stallions will always fight if a Mare in season is near. I don't want any more fighting, and this whole problem started because I didn't want to mate with anybody, yet."

Bree turned and looked at her. "You have nothing to worry about with me, Rose."

"I don't?" She felt, strangely, a little hurt. Maybe Bree just didn't like her well enough?

"No. The dumb horses of Calormen are better behaved than what I've seen here. Serge and Kethin have no excuse."

"Better behaved? What do you mean? They are just doing what Stallions do."

"No, they aren't," Bree said curtly. He laid back his ears and stamped a hoof. "Calormene dumb stallions are trained to be around stallions and mares. You couldn't be a cavalry mount if you couldn't keep your mind on the battle. Serge and Kethin are Talking Horses of Narnia and if they can't control themselves around other Horses, then they just aren't bothering to try."

_What?_

Rose stared at the two Stallions who had made her so very miserable, driven her from where she wanted to be, put her in conflict with her mother, her sisters and aunts and the other Mares she truly loved, tried to keep her from doing what she wanted to do, and threatened and finally hurt her when she dared to defy them. _All this injustice. All this hurt._

All because they couldn't be bothered to behave the way dumb horses could? Rose felt something new bubble up. Something strange.

Rose was _angry_. _Really angry._

She stomped her own hoof and shook her mane.

"You have reason to be angry," Bree said. "Their Majesties are, too."

Thinking of Queen Lucy's oath and kiss, and of Lyall and Eirene, and the Otters, Rose said, "I know they take their duty to protect Narnians very seriously."

"They do. They are also very troubled to see here what they have condemned elsewhere."

_Elsewhere_. The world was so much bigger than the Glasswater. When she had asked questions, it was her own Herd who had told her she was being willful and disobedient in asking them. The other Narnians had been very kind and very willing to explain of a world beyond the meadow. "What do you mean?"

"Hwin ran away with Tarkheena Aravis on the promise that no Northern maiden would be mated to another if she didn't wish it. I ran away with Prince Cor to keep us both from slavery. Narnia went to war to keep the Queen Susan from being the wedded slave to Rabadash of Calormen."

Rose understood now why Eirene and Lyall had acted so queerly when she'd told them of feeling it was her duty to remain with a Stallion who treated her badly. This must be very disturbing to her Monarchs.

With great relief, she heard voices down by the Creek and then King Edmund and Queen Lucy reappeared.

"Bree, Rose!" Queen Lucy called, waving. "Attend on us, please."

Queen Lucy and King Edmund climbed up the bank and walked back to where the other Horses were. "Follow me," Bree said, falling in behind Briony and Jalur. "Stand next to me and don't worry about what will happen."

"I'm not worried," Rose replied.

It was even more solemn than before. The Crows and Eagle were perched in the Trees, hunched up and watching. Haizea was standing under the Tree, turning her great Bird head this way and that. Even Gnash and Bitel were quiet and not wrestling with their oranges.

"Serge and Kethin, please come forward," King Edmund said.

Rose thought both Stallions looked more confident than they should as they stepped up and faced their King and Queen. Serge was staring at her; Rose felt herself moving instinctively toward Bree. She managed to stop herself and glared back at him, issuing her own challenge. Narnia stood with her. She did not need a Stallion's protection.

"The Queen Lucy and I have heard your defence in the matter of your respective attacks on Rose. Further, you both threatened to mate with Rose against her will and wishes and you, Kethin, did so."

"You make it sound wrong!" Serge bellowed. "We've always done it that way!"

"We're just doing what Aslan made us to do! Just as we're supposed to!" Kethin added. "And she submitted, just the way she's supposed to!"

"By the testimony of Queen Lucy who observed the wounds and Rose herself, she did not submit and you injured her as a result," King Edmund said. "What you defend as Herd management, civilized Narnians call assault, abuse, and rape. You have violated the laws of Narnia."

"We rule our own Herds! Those are the only laws that matter!" Serge argued. "We've always done it this way! All Narnians have the right to be free from outsiders' meddling."

" _We_ are _not_ outsiders," Queen Lucy said sharply. "We are your sovereigns and what my brother speaks is the law of Narnia and you are bound to follow it."

Serge blew out angrily. Kethin edged shifted away from him. Rose thought Kethin seemed worried. He was older than Serge and maybe understood better what was going to happen if they did not submit to the King and Queen and plead for forgiveness.

"You are wrong on two grounds, Horse." King Edmund raised his voice. Rose thought he was speaking not just to the two Stallions but to the Mares, and to everyone listening. This was important. "First, your right to govern your own affairs free from interference, which the Crown concedes, ceases when you do harm to another, as you both harmed Rose."

Rose managed to not laugh but Gnash had been right all along. _My right to bite down on things ends when my teeth hit your hide._

"But Aslan…" Kethin began.

"Have care, Kethin, before making that argument," Queen Lucy said. "You would ask the Great Lion to balance your right to autonomy against emotional and physical injury to another of Aslan's children who is entrusted to your care. We reject _utterly_ your assertion that Aslan would countenance such behavior."

Rose heard Briony murmur under her breath, "Take _that_ , you foolish Horse."

Queen Lucy stared at Kethin, daring him to mount a challenge. There was a long, tense pause. Then, Kethin lowered his head and backed up, acknowledging his Monarchs' authority Serge was alone now.

King Edmund continued his judgment. "As to our second ground, you are a Narnian citizen, on Narnian soil. You must abide by Narnian law which does not permit you to harm another except under circumstances not present here."

"You put your law above ours?" Serge stomped again and sounded very angry.

"Narnia law rules over your Herd management," King Edmund answered. "You must submit to Our rule of law."

Unlike Kethin, Serge answered the challenge. "And if I refuse?"

This pause was longer and very solemn. The Mares began moving restlessly. The Birds rustled their wings. Even the Otters stood on their hind legs to listen to the Monarchs' pronouncement. This must be what it was like, Rose thought, to observe how a story came into being that would be told for a long time to come.

King Edmund spoke loudly, clearly, and very slowly. Rose could feel the weight of the words that would never be forgotten. "If we cannot entrust Narnians to your care with the confidence that you will abide by the laws for their protection, you must leave Narnia."

Serge snorted and reared back, shocked. In his arrogance, he obviously never thought he could be responsible for what he'd done.

"You will take my Mares?"

"They are not _your_ Mares, Horse," Queen Lucy said. "They are free Narnians, not slaves. If you chose exile, they may go with you, if they chose. Or, they may remain here, under our protection and free from your abusive management."

Rose thought it a terrible judgment, a fair one, and completely deserved. Serge could accept as Kethin was, that he was not beyond the law and could not treat every Mare in his power horribly. If he wanted to act like an arsehat, he'd have to do it somewhere else with those who chose to be with an arsehat.

"He'll leave," she told Bree. "And all the older Mares will go, too. They won't be able to imagine a life where the Stallion and Lead Mare aren't making all the decisions for them."

"So, Kethin and Serge, we await your decision," King Edmund said. "Stay and accept our law, or be escorted outside our borders. Should you chose exile, you may still return at any time, if you swear to accept our authority."

Kethin immediately stepped forward and bowed his head before his Monarchs. "It is possible you are wrong. But if you are right, I am wrong and have hurt others. Aslan would not want that. Please let me and my…" Showing he was learning already, Kethin changed what he was going to say. "Please let me and the Mares who I protect remain in the Glasswater."

"You accept Our law, and its preeminence over your own Horse rules of Herd management?" King Edmund asked.

"I do," Kethin said, head still bowed.

"It is granted, Kethin," King Edmund said. "With conditions by which you must prove yourself worthy of the trust you have lost."

Queen Lucy's voice was not as loud as King Edmund's, but her words were as powerful. "Kethin, you say this is how Aslan made you, but you forget His command was that Narnians speak, think for themselves, and love one another. When I see the Mares who looked to you for protection, I see the fearful submission you exact to maintain an order Aslan did not decree. I see hard adherence to rules that advance you and not Aslan's love. Do you understand my words?"

"I hope so, Queen Lucy. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave Narnia."

"Even the most hardened of traitors to Aslan may mend, Kethin, and so may you. All healing begins thus," King Edmund said gravely. "We will aid you if you chose to walk this path."

Queen Lucy bent down, put her hands to Kethin's head and raised it. "You must learn to treat my sisters better, Kethin. We shall leave Centaurs in your Herd to observe. They will teach you how to guard whilst respecting the freedom to which all Narnians are entitled. Those who wish to leave your Herd will be permitted to do so. You must also come to Cair Paravel and labour with the dumb horses, learning from them the control you lack."

Rose was very pleased with that punishment. She'd love to see the proud, arrogant Kethin pull a plow or wear a saddle! From the way Bree was swishing his little tail, he was glad, too.

The Queen kissed Kethin on each side cheek. "Look after my sisters well. And if you do not, know that it will go ill for you and you shall answer to me."

"I will, Queen Lucy."

_Maybe Kethin wouldn't be so bad_ , Rose thought. _Except it took hurting her and being punished to make him change._

_I don't need him._

"Serge?" King Edmund asked, though there was no doubt of the Stallion's decision.

"I refuse, and my Mares with me. We are Beasts, in Aslan's image, as he made us. We live by the rules for Beasts and will not submit to your _Human_ law."

Serge spun around and trotted back to the Band.

And that was that.

Rose sighed, wishing she felt happier about the outcome. She watched as the Mares milled around, confused and angry. At least some of Serge's younger Mares were already sneaking away, Gwen among them. Serge tried to go after the fleeing Mares but Lyall and Eirene blocked his way. Rose wondered if maybe she could try to help the Mares who decided to remain settle somewhere else. But from the pinned back ears, glares, and stomps they directed at her, Rose thought they blamed her for ruining their Herd.

Copper was staying, but Rose thought that was because her mother didn't really understand what was going on. She liked the Glasswater grass very much, wouldn't want to leave, and couldn't imagine it being any better anywhere else. As Queen Lucy watched, Kethin politely asked her if she would like to join his Band and Copper stopped eating long enough to say _yes_.

"Kethin will probably end up with a larger Band than before," Bree said with a snort.

"Yes, probably," Rose agreed wearily, remembering what Briony had said. As Queen Lucy had seen, the Mares of his Band all had scars from his rough treatment. "I hope Kethin can become a better Stallion and deserve them. And maybe they can forgive me. Eventually."

It made her very sad. She'd not wanted to lose her Herd and would probably never see most of them again.

Amidst all the commotion and organizing, Gwen skirted away from the other Mares and came up to where she and Bree were standing. Bree, good to his word, politely introduced himself and ignored that Gwen was nearly ready to mate.

_Serge and Kethin really were idiots_.

"Rose, what are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

That uncertainty had terrified her only the night before.

"I don't know, Gwen. I will go back with everyone to Cair Paravel, to start. I want to see a ship and visit Hwin. She is an ambassador in a place called Galma."

"What's a ship?"

Rose felt very wise when she was able to say, "It's something large that floats on water and goes from one place to another. Someone like a Lead Mare, called the Captain, tells the ship where to go."

"Are you going to be in Bree's band?"

Bree swished his short little tail. "I am in the Army. I don't have a Band."

"And neither do I," Rose said with another forlorn look at the Mares of her former Band. "I don't need a Band's protection when all the Narnians here – Queen Lucy and King Edmund, the Gryphons, Wolves, and Centaurs, the Otters – will protect you without hurting you."

"Yes, I can see that," Gwen replied. "But Bands are also for the company." Gwen reached out and nudged Rose with her nose. "Stallions form bachelor bands. Maybe we could do the same?"

The lonely hurt lessened with Gwen's generous offer. "I would like that," Rose said and nuzzled Gwen in return.

Kethin was looking at them both but, with Eirene standing next to him, he made no move to get them back. If he let them go, maybe they would want to come back, eventually.

_Probably not._

Everything about them was moving. The Birds were taking wing; Haizea had risen from her crouch and was stretching. Gnash and Bitel were back to swearing and playing with the oranges. King Edmund and Queen Lucy were giving orders, talking to the Mares and arranging for the escort that would take Serge to the Narnian border.

"I suppose every Mare has to walk a path for the first time if she is ever going to Lead," Gwen said.

"Since this is our first time, I think we can follow the others to Cair Paravel," Rose said.

"And if we get lost, we can always ask for directions."

"Bra-ha-ha! Broo Hoo!" Rose cried. "To Cair Paravel and the North!"

ooOOoo

And so it was that Rose and Gwen left the Glasswater and traveled to Cair Paravel with a great host. In time, the Willful Filly became a Lead Mare. She sailed the seas and walked the lands to become a skilled navigator and guide and so that even today we speak of the Rose Compass. Gwen rose to rank of Captain in the Narnian Army, and, in time, bonded with the Horse, Bree.

Here, Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam, is where the tale ends. Now you, too, know of the Courage of the Willful Filly, the Healing of the Valiant Queen, the Judgment of the Just King, the Wisdom of the Otter, and the lesson they teach. Narnians are free to choose, live, eat, love, mate, worship, and teach our young, each in accordance with our nature, as Aslan made us. We are called to do his work and so have the freedom to do it. But so must you ever heed the words of the Otter Gnash that "My right to bite down ends when my teeth hit your hide," lest your freedom harm another.

* * *

Thank you so much to those who have helped with this story. I apologize for not answering earlier reviews but this is one where I really wanted to get the whole thing out. Thanks and comments to those of you who reviewed earlier chapters are forthcoming. My great thanks to Starbrow for the support and to Miniver who directed me to some of Lewis' own statements on judgment day for those who are oppressed.

Rthstewart, May 2013


End file.
